


【Grave/Newt】纽特·天使·斯卡曼德

by wenquanzhu



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 16:24:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 43,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16977954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wenquanzhu/pseuds/wenquanzhu
Summary: 一个天使爱美丽AU的纽特与格雷夫斯的故事。





	1. Chapter 1

1.  
1897年1月6日，19点04分38秒，一只身长1.1英寸每分钟振翅13940次的比利威格虫停在了霍格莫得村三把扫帚门前那块翘起的地砖上。与此同时，远在美国纽约市中心一家的巫师旅馆中，始终跟随主人并老实待在笼子里的奶黄色蒲绒绒开始策划一起前所未有的越狱，但并无人在意，连她的主人都不知道。也是在这个时候，相隔几条街之外的伍尔沃斯大楼里走出一位身穿黑色大衣的傲罗，他撑开雨伞，牵起自己8岁的独子。仍然是在这一秒，一颗属于斯卡曼德先生的带有Y染色体的精子突出重围，命中斯卡曼德太太的其中一颗卵子，9个月后，纽特·阿特米斯·费铎·斯卡曼德出生了。

2.  
纽特7岁了。  
和所有出生在巫师家庭的小孩一样，他喜欢看妈妈用魔法准备晚饭，喜欢跟想象中并不存在的动物交朋友，被年长的哥哥捉弄后会生气但是过不了多久就被一只巧克力青蛙收买继而和好。和所有出生在英国的麻瓜小孩一样，他们的早饭都是麦片，但不一样的是，纽特碗里用牛奶泡着的除了麦片还有龙蛋形状的糖，一旦外壳沾湿,就会有小龙形状的软糖从里面爬出来。“龙很奇妙”，这个想法从那时起就在纽特心中扎根发芽并蓬勃发展起来，就算直面正在怒吼的乌克兰铁肚皮也不能改变他最初的认知。鉴于纽特从未展现出魔力波动的迹象，他的父母一直以为小儿子是个哑炮，甚至在这一年送他去念麻瓜的寄宿学校。但最终，纽特还是因为三只猫头鹰连续破坏宿舍玻璃而不得不提前跟自己的麻瓜朋友说再见。说真的，纽特很喜欢寄宿学校的校服，因为他穿巫师袍的时候总会踩到边边角角把自己绊倒。

3.  
15年后，22岁的纽特离开英国，带着一箱子神奇动物以及一颗热忱的心，坐上了开往纽约的船。拿到房东太太——她是个善良但是有点话唠的红头发巫师——交给自己的钥匙时，纽特激动地看着缓慢展开在42号街10号与11号之间的房子——42号街10又1/3号。楼下开店，楼上睡人，就这么愉快地决定了。

4.  
现在是1920年6月14日，09点32分18秒，而再过不到24小时，纽特·斯卡曼德的人生将会发生翻天覆地的变化。当然他现在还不知道，他像平常那样，从柜台后面拿出一只蜥蜴，放在今年即将去伊法魔尼念书的小巫师手里，看着她变成烘干的罗勒叶那样的灰绿色，在小巫师开心的笑声中接过他妈妈递给纽特的26卓锅然后再交给身高刚到纽特腰线的小朋友一只带有魔法搭扣的玻璃箱——萨曼莎的家，小家伙已经迫不及待地给自己的新朋友起了名字。  
“你可以给她一些干净的沙土，每周喂一到两次就行，她吃得不多。”纽特单膝跪下，让自己与小巫师的视线平齐，认真地看着他的蓝色眼睛，“你会照顾好她的，对吗？”  
得到小巫师郑重的点头之后，纽特站起来，回过头刚好撞上蒂娜·戈德斯坦恩的目光，“新人训练还好吗？我哥说傲罗的训练都很辛苦。”  
“要这样给那些正式傲罗打杂三个月，然后再完成……接下来是……还有……啊总之，结束之日遥遥无期。”黑头发的年轻女巫撇撇嘴，递给纽特一杯刚煮好的咖啡，钢制的小勺在白色的雾气中搅动着杯子里深色的液体，纽特深吸一口咖啡的香气，然后在心里的本月咖啡尝试清单上打了个勾——闻起来还可以。  
_但我还是喜欢红茶，哦，英国人，随你怎么说，我就是喜欢。_  
这是波尔篷蒂娜·戈德斯坦恩，她喜欢别人叫她蒂娜，喜欢阳光照在纽约市东河上的细碎反光，也喜欢用手指抚过书店里一本本码放整齐的麻瓜爱情小说。她在MACUSA工作，美国魔法国会，类似于英国魔法部，纽特这么跟自己解释着，他只在一开始到达纽约时去过伍尔沃斯大楼，为的是确认外国巫师入境登记，而当时在魔杖许可处代劳的就是蒂娜，用蒂娜的话说，那叫“没有其他训练生可以使唤了，于是我就当了那个倒霉蛋”。蒂娜，22岁，纽约本地人，从伊法魔尼毕业五年之后，终于进入MACUSA成为一名傲罗，好吧，确切地说，是准傲罗。  
纽特尝试过跟蒂娜在一起，作为一个身体健康但略带腼腆的23岁英国男性，初来纽约，而在魔杖许可处工作的年轻女巫讲话温柔也不急躁，说起自己的理想时深色的虹膜都闪着亮光，在纽特眼中，她带着典型的 “可以交往”的标志。当他终于鼓起勇气约蒂娜出来吃饭时却发现对方只想跟他做朋友，而且目前并无恋爱计划，成为傲罗才是她的首要目标，其他，免谈。有点固执的蒂娜，纽特这么想着，喝了一口咖啡，内心忽然愉悦起来，像是有人在心房上跳着踢踏舞，心跳加速，欢快地颤动。比上次那种的口感要酸一点，但是并不突兀，牛奶的香甜跟咖啡的苦涩很好地融合。好极了，也许可以停止尝试购买各种咖啡了。  
宠物店开得风生水起，但是爱情没有进展，于是纽特培养了一些别的爱好。  
比如，咖啡。  
美国人不怎么喝茶，但好在纽特也不反感咖啡。他喜欢在不同的商店买到不同包装不同产地不同烘焙方式的咖啡豆，或苦或酸或者淡到无味，回到42号街10又1/3号时用相同的广口玻璃密封瓶分别装好，然后在外面贴上标签，用他自己特有的笔体——尾尖上扬的字母y是特征——写好不同的品种名称。接下来就是他最喜欢的部分：将洗净并干燥的手指，慢慢插进深棕色的咖啡豆中，沙沙的声音伴随着他的呼吸声回荡在10又1/3号的阁楼上。他闭上眼睛，想象还未尝过的咖啡豆煮出来的香味。  
再比如，做饭。  
作为一个身体健康但略带腼腆的23岁英国单身男性，做饭是生活必备技能之一。逃离了英国的黑暗料理却不能逃离自己做出的黑暗料理无疑是让人深受打击的，而当沥干水分的深黄色意大利面条滑溜溜地跑出漏勺，掉进正在爆炒的番茄蘑菇肉酱中 ，与刚加入锅里的洋葱片混作一团时，10又1/3号小小的厨房就是纽特最喜欢的房间。从这里稍微偏头，纽特就能看到窗外的街景，而这也就说到他来纽约之后培养的另一个爱好。  
雅各布的面包店。  
雅各布·科瓦尔斯基，纽约本地人，是麻瓜而并非巫师，纽特认识他完全就是因为这个人做的面包真的是太好吃了。如果起得早，纽特就会绕到面包店的后面去见见那位正在拉开钢制卷帘的店主。纽特会看着雅各布轻轻捏着刚烤出来的长面包的外皮，细微干脆的响声昭示着面包的品质。“好吃的面包是可以听出来的。”[1]雅各布把面包凑近纽特的耳边，然后又捏了一次。于是纽特愉快地买下被捏过的面包，回到自己的公寓二楼，挥动魔杖煮起咖啡，新的一天就这样开始。一个小时后，一楼的店铺会挤满来买猫头鹰、蜥蜴或者蒲绒绒的客人。当然也有一些人希望寻到不同寻常的宠物或者单纯就是想见识一些神奇动物，如果聊得投机，纽特会请他或她进入自己的皮箱。纽特当然会这么做，但是从他开店以来，还没有人受到邀请去参观他的皮箱。  
马上就会有了。

[1] 好吃的面包是可以听出来的，出自料理鼠王。


	2. Chapter 2

1.  
终于在1920年6月14日晚上发生了那件彻底改变纽特·斯卡曼德人生的事情——  
“现在为您插播一条特别报道，本台刚接到消息，加隆对英镑的汇率一跌再跌，就在刚刚，古灵阁……”  
正挥着菜刀准备剁开猪后腿的纽特停了下来，扭头看向身后方形餐桌上叽里呱啦说个不停的收音机，打了个响指给它施了一个扩音咒——“妖精们纷纷走上街头游行示威，对角巷一片混乱。”从还算小资变成手头拮据就这么简单，一秒就发生了，简直是措手不及。还算镇定的纽特算了一下自己的存款，然后就不镇定了——梅林的四角裤啊，他为什么要把存款换成加隆存进古灵阁在美国纽约的分行！  
“请各位巫师最好不要外出，傲罗目前正在赶往现场……”  
至于主持人接下来说了什么，纽特完全没有听清，因为他正飞奔去阁楼钻进自己的皮箱。梅林啊，上帝啊，路易斯啊，谁都行，快告诉他为什么当初想要他哥帮忙把箱子扩展得这么大——换言之，连只嗅嗅都不好找。看在梅林的份儿上，他破产了啊，他最后的一点积蓄只可能在他那只嗅嗅手里。  
嗅嗅是一种产自不列颠的会掘地的神奇动物。中世纪的巫师经常饲养嗅嗅来挖掘地下深处的财宝。而纽特养的这只，跟其他嗅嗅不太一样，他喜欢女士高跟鞋上闪闪发亮的宝石鞋扣，喜欢10又1/3号被擦干净到甚至能当镜子用的大理石柜台，还喜欢带着复杂雕花的金属扣子，他不喜欢的事情有，被纽特抓住后腿抖来抖去然后被迫交出自己喜欢的财宝。“在我最需要你的时候——”纽特试图用并不存在的金加隆哄骗长满黑色绒毛的小家伙儿出现，“嗅嗅快出来，妈咪这里有金币。”  
他不在隐形兽道高的窝里，也不在雷鸟弗兰克的身边，月痴兽幼崽常玩耍的草丛里也没有。  
43分钟后，纽特终于意识到，他的嗅嗅——  
出逃了。

2.  
这怎么找。

3.  
他甚至都不知道嗅嗅是什么时候不见的。

4.  
纽特不得不换下睡衣，穿好外套出门去找嗅嗅。  
但就在他刚锁上后门，拔出钥匙，左脚踩上不太平整的石头台阶，右脚还停在布满灰尘的门垫上时，纽特听见了此时此刻最不想遇见的人喊他的名字——“斯卡曼德先生！”  
哦，不要啊，房东太太你不要在这个时候找我啊。  
不过又转念一想，也许嗅嗅跑到奥布莱恩太太家里了也说不定，又或者她可能看到嗅嗅去了哪里。  
纽特抹了一把脸，向旁边的10又2/3号看去，矮矮胖胖的红发女巫正向他挥手，“这么晚了，您要出去吗？”  
“恩，对。啊，也不是。我的嗅嗅不见了，您有看到吗？”  
“哦您的那只嗅嗅，机灵的小坏蛋，总是觊觎我家的那个冥想盆。”奥布莱恩太太挤出一个笑容，她今晚看起来不太开心。  
“对，小坏蛋。”纽特咧嘴笑了笑，不好意思地挠了挠乱草一样的头发。  
“进来说，要酒吗？”  
“不，我——”  
已经飘到眼前的小杯子让纽特咽下已然到了嘴边的拒绝，乖乖跟着房东太太进屋然后坐在她家客厅的黄色沙发上，不安地用指甲抠着有点掀开的皮革。纽特不常喝酒，辛辣的味道刺激着他的食道。奥布莱恩太太放下方形的玻璃酒瓶，端着自己的那杯走进卧室，然后用食指和拇指捏着一封烧了一半的吼叫信，“斯卡曼德先生——”  
“叫我纽特。”他飞快地呷了一口酒，差点呛到自己。  
“好吧，纽特。你说，吼叫信念完之后没有烧干净是不是说明对方没有那么生气？”  
“这，我——”  
“你听听，哦，我不念了。他以前总是给我写这样的信。”她挥挥魔杖，更多的信飞了过来，“1915年的时候他在巴黎，哦每天一封。他那只傻猫头鹰每次都会撞到玻璃——当然，也可能是因为我把玻璃擦得太干净了。你也上过战场的吧？那时你多大？刚毕业吗？”  
“18。我在东线战场，跟乌克兰铁肚皮打交道。”  
“了不起。”她看着壁炉上的那只冥想盆，像是要把那上面的金属雕花剥下来。纽特见过邓布利多教授的那只冥想盆，比奥布莱恩太太的这个要大得多。很多时候，他不明白为什么会有巫师选择用冥想盆，邓布利多教授的理由是，通过重回自己的记忆你总是可以发现未曾发现的细节。而奥布莱恩太太，可能只是想回忆自己收到情书时的喜悦以便忘掉最后这封吼叫信带来的伤心。  
“哦对，你问你的嗅嗅，我没有看到。会不会跟着来店里的客人去了别人家里？”  
纽特沉默不语，要真是这样就麻烦了。  
“别担心，也许它明天就自己跑回来了。还要酒吗？”她看了看纽特手里已经空了的杯子。  
“不，我——”  
已经飘到眼前的玻璃酒瓶微微倾斜倒出琥珀色的液体。纽特再次咽下拒绝的话语。

5.  
结果就变成了纽特陪着奥布莱恩太太，听她一封一封地念当年她丈夫写给她的情书。

6.  
纽特不再焦虑嗅嗅去哪儿的理由是：第一，反正他也不知道从哪儿找起还不如相信着转天他就自己跑回来；第二，太晚了；第三，威士忌总是能让人忘记所有焦虑。  
然而6月15日早上起来因酒精而造成的头痛加剧了纽特的焦虑。他睡眼惺忪地看到摆在床头柜的闹钟指针即将走向八点半，这就意味着九点开门营业的他只剩半个小时的时间把自己整理干净并吃好早饭忘记嗅嗅已然出逃的事实然后专心面对顾客。  
纽特·斯卡曼德的人生准则是：焦虑，意味着痛苦加倍（If you worry,you suffer twice）。  
像平常一样的魔法宠物商店，络绎不绝的巫师，兴奋的蒲绒绒撞着细铁丝的笼子，圆鼻头的小巫师盯着玻璃箱里不怎么爱动的蟾蜍；不平常的是今天店主时不时就走神一下。阳光明媚，照进店里，嗅嗅最喜爱的大理石柜台泛着光。  
_要不我今天早点关门然后出去找一找？_  
正在这么想着的纽特丝毫不知道，相隔几十条街以外的伍尔沃斯大楼中，傲罗更衣室被盗，敞开的窗户旁边，薄薄的纱帘随风舞动，羊皮纸四处散落。案件的第一发现人是玛丽·怀特，可怜的姑娘应情人的小纸鹤而来，没看到毕业于伊法魔尼雷鸟学院的帅气学长，反而瞥到某个不知名的黑色小生物爬出窗户。星期二的中午，伍尔沃斯大楼3层回荡着她的尖叫声。  
帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯回来得最晚，因为他被安全部部长叫去跟随A小组参加追捕行动。他们从汉考克大街跑到中央公园，最后在帕西瓦尔自己也记不住名字的小巷子里成功围剿到3名滥用麻鸡物品的巫师。  
于是，6月15日17点30分28秒，回到伍尔沃斯大楼的帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯意识到他是唯一一个丢了东西的傲罗。  
“你知道，听玛丽描述的样子，好像是什么动物跑了进来，大家看了看自己的物品，也没有丢失的。就以为可能是开着的窗户放进来了不认路的猫头鹰什么的。没想到你的东西不见了。”从来记不住同事名字的帕西瓦尔今天也没想起来正在说话的这位有着姜黄色头发的傲罗是谁，但是他大概了解了事情的经过，那就是：今天中午，有人，不对，有未知生物闯进了傲罗更衣室，翻过所有人的柜子，踩皱他们的西装外套，弄乱人家的羊皮纸，无视口袋里的几张麻鸡纸币，然后偷走了他的记事本？  
希望干洗店的老板还记得我的脸，没有凭据，明天怎么去店里拿洗好的衣服。这是帕西瓦尔最先想到的一件事。  
而稍晚一些的时候，纽特垂头丧气地返回42号街10又1/3号时，惊喜地发现趴在一楼大理石柜台上的嗅嗅——他自己的那只，更惊喜的是，他抓起嗅嗅的后脚抖了抖却没有像以往那样噼里啪啦地掉出一地珠宝——把那些还回去总是很麻烦的。“没偷什么呀？你去哪儿玩儿了啊？”纽特挠着嗅嗅的小肚皮，那让手里的黑色小生物蜷缩了起来，发出咯咯的声音，然后一个皮质本子“啪”地掉出来砸在纽特的皮鞋上。  
巴掌大的黑色记事本，封皮上那只金属雕花的搭扣在没开灯的店铺里闪着奇异的光芒。  
这就复杂了。


	3. Chapter 3

1.  
翻开还是不翻开，这是个问题。  
23秒后，纽特放弃了，不翻开怎么知道是谁的？封皮又没有名字。  
事实证明，翻开了也不知道是谁的。  
_好极了。嗅嗅你又给我找了个麻烦。_  
纽特给了正在进食的黑色小生物一记眼刀，嗅嗅选择无视。“什么？感谢你？我每天开店挣钱养家还不都是为了给你们买饲料？你就这样报答我？还让我感谢你？”纽特像是自言自语地回应着嗅嗅的无视。嗅嗅听不懂的，真的听不懂。就好像如果纽特能听懂嗅嗅的话，他就会知道，嗅嗅是被蒂娜的新鞋子吸引走的，然后跟着她一起去了伍尔沃斯大楼，蒂娜是上班，嗅嗅则是大闹傲罗更衣室。

2.  
如同刚才所说，记事本里没有名字。里面记的也不是什么见不得人的秘密日记。更像是，怎么说，一个人的生活轨迹，因为本子里面贴的都是票据——各种票据——火车票、电车票、地铁票、餐厅收银条、手写的点菜单、干洗店的凭据等等等等。没有重要的东西，或者说，对纽特而言，没有重要的东西。本子的主人似乎很看重这些在纽特眼中属于随手就扔的废纸一样的东西，他或她把它们按照时间顺序排好并贴得整整齐齐，有的票据甚至能看出是揉皱之后又展平贴上的，可能是什么时候被马虎的同事一起扔掉又扒拉着办公室的垃圾桶找回来再用带硬壳的书本压到平整的。想到这里，纽特忍不住“噗嗤”一声笑了，什么样的人会对跟自己有关的票据这么有执念？  
井井有条的一个人，固执得可爱。  
感觉像是蒂娜那样对工作认真的女孩子？会穿着素色平整的套裙，按时上班的那种姑娘。  
纽特草草翻到尾页，本子只贴了三分之二，于是他又回翻到夹着墨绿色书签带的那页，上面贴了一张干洗店的凭据。本子的主人要于明天取回福柯纳干洗店的黑色男士西装，衬衣以及围巾。哦，猜错了。那就是会穿着素色平整的西装，按时上班的单身汉。  
_等下。单身汉这样的设定是哪儿来的？纽特，你在期待什么？哦，英国人，得了吧。停，不对，那个可以等会儿再吐槽，现在是6月。谁会在6月戴围巾？不戴的话又为什么要洗？_  
其实“单身汉”这样的下意识认知并不是没有道理。如果他足够了解本子的主人（很遗憾的是，他现在并不了解），他就会知道，帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯作为一个身体健康但不拘小节的纽约单身汉，终于在三天前决定收拾一下自己的公寓，这包括把衣柜外的所有冬装挂起来，并在口袋里放入樟脑球。于是他发现了被压在厚重的黑色长大衣下的那条失踪了好久的烟蓝色围巾，他一直以为自己在某次地下酒吧的潜伏行动中把它弄丢了。刚刚重见天日的围巾上沾着一些灰尘，翻过来的那面还有些黑色的斑点——可能是血迹，也可能是霉斑。好吧，不管是什么，他把那条围巾连同要送去干洗店的西装和衬衣一起塞进了袋子。  
帕西瓦尔的生活原则是：只要我还有一套可以穿出去见人的衣服，剩下的那些就可以不洗。  
虚伪的单身汉。

3.  
纽特捧着记事本盯着昏黄客厅灯光下开裂的壁纸发呆，无暇欣赏收音机里正在播放的某个妖精爵士乐组合的新专辑，直到嗅嗅吃完了加餐，开始用小爪子扒拉纽特挽到胳臂肘的衬衣，他回过神，“啪”地一声合上记事本。这跟他之前还回那些被嗅嗅顺走的珠宝不一样，他需要好好地计划一下。  
_明天给自己放个短假好了。下午三点我就关门，然后去福柯纳干洗店门口等他。他总要工作的吧？应该是下班之后来拿衣服吧，那就能遇到他了。_  
6月16日，星期三，天气晴。纽特站在福柯纳干洗店对面的旧书店橱窗前，打开一份刚买的麻瓜报纸，装作等人的样子，好吧，不是装作，他就是在等人，只不过对方并不知道纽特在等他。他抬眼看向干洗店擦得通透的玻璃，搜寻着可能是属于他要等的人的衣服，1分05秒之后纽特不得不承认，这身衣物实在太过普通，干洗店里挂满了这种搭配。但是幸运的是，只有一条围巾，一条烟蓝色的围巾。  
于是当一位身穿浅灰色西装的绅士在拐角处出现时，时间忽然静止，纽特来不及摘下自己戴着的伪装用的墨镜。他断定就是那个人，会去拿干洗店里唯一的一条烟蓝色围巾，有流苏的那条，以及跟它配套的西装与衬衣，而在干洗店里打工的黑头发姑娘会在把衣服装进纸袋的时候顺便跟他调情两句然后他会礼貌地笑一笑，继而压低帽子示意一下再离开，哒、哒、哒的皮鞋声渐行渐远。  
微风吹动纽特乱糟糟的头发。秒针继续转动，纽约市中心这条繁忙的街道依旧车水马龙，只有纽特知道刚刚发生了什么。那位灰西装的绅士从干洗店走出来时，朝街对面看了一眼，于是纽特看到了他那张藏在帽沿阴影下的英俊面孔，也不知道他在看什么，纽特不敢转头，只好装作看报纸的样子，从墨镜后面仔细打量，那人的眉毛可真好看。等到纽特终于想起他应该把记事本还给那位先生时，一辆红黄相间的有轨电车挡住了他的视线，待车驶过，“灰西装”已经不见了。  
纽特很懊恼，他本可以提前把本子放在干洗店，告诉在那里工作的黑头发姑娘把这个转交给来拿烟蓝色围巾的男人，这样就结束了，多简单。但是纽特也没有那么懊恼，毕竟，他还能有借口见到这个人。  
然后呢？  
见到之后呢？  
如果有幸与他成为朋友之后呢？  
纽特·斯卡曼德，你在期待什么呢？  
你到底在期待什么呢？  
当天晚上22点07分48秒，纽特还在翻看这个黑色的记事本，不过此时他掌握了比昨天晚上更多的信息。比如，他知道本子的主人每周三都会去干洗店拿洗好的衣服，也就是说，他下周三还会有98%的可能性在干洗店门口遇到“灰西装”；每周五晚上会在盲猪酒吧消磨时光，通常是点一杯玛格丽特或者火焰威士忌，可能会搂着身穿亮片舞裙的有着金发红唇的女士回家而后共度春宵；哦，还有，本子里还贴着他的工资单，于是纽特终于知道了“灰西装”的名字——帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯，他在伍尔沃斯大楼工作，隶属安全部，月薪3000卓锅，不多不少，大概是一个常住纽约的单身汉一个月的开销，月末的时候也许能剩下一些，而他会存进——啊，上次蒂娜说他们美国巫师理财常用的银行，叫什么来着，总之会存进那里。  
_哦，所以他是个巫师，还是个傲罗。_  
另外，MACUSA财务处的打字机可能需要修理了，至少那台敲出这些工资单的机器需要修理，它的H键没有对齐，纸面上的小写h总是比其他字母的位置高出那么一点。  
纽特决定去睡觉，他倒在自己的床铺上，两条长腿耷拉在床沿。他踢掉鞋子，发现脚上穿着的菱格花纹袜子破了一只，右脚大拇指孤零零地伸出来，那感觉很怪异，就好像你穿着鞋子的时候袜子还是完好的，而在你脱下来的瞬间，它就破了，或者说你忽然才感觉到它破了，毕竟洞口处被撑开的棉线会勒着脚趾，让你没办法忽视。也就是在他决定把记事本物归原主时，傲罗格雷夫斯就这样忽然闯进了纽特的生活，让他没办法忽视。而在纽特做出这个决定之前，当嗅嗅的小爪子碰到封皮上的金属雕花搭扣时，他的人生其实就已经发生了变化，只不过那时他自己还没有意识到。  
纽特自暴自弃地把脑袋埋进松软的枕头，枕巾上带着他喜欢的草药味。  
_睡觉！ 有什么事可以明天再说！_  
转天，纽特盯着贴在42号街10又1/3号一楼门前的寻物启事，犹豫着是撕掉还是不要撕掉。


	4. Chapter 4

1.  
最终，纽特选择了无视。  
我继续开我的店，这跟我一纳特关系都没有！  
“纳特？”站在柜台前长着鹰钩鼻的女巫正掏出钱包，她头上那顶夸张的宽沿帽上的羽毛正随着她说话而飘来飘去，“我只有卓锅。还是你也可以收美元？”  
“什么？”纽特回过神来，瞟了一眼墙上的钟表，分针即将指向“闭店”，在意识到自己似乎想得太大声时，他连忙纠正：“哦不不不！卓锅！一共是……289卓锅。”  
“老顾客不给打个折吗？”  
“啊？”  
“店主小哥你今天心不在焉呀。”她凑近纽特的脸，长长的指甲就要碰到纽特的鼻尖。纽特垂下眼，盯着平铺在柜台上的账本，“好吧，我可以给你优惠一点，但是我想要你的遗忘魔药配方。成交？”  
“那种只会让人忘记不愉快记忆的魔药……店主小哥你今天的确不太一样。告诉我，你是恋爱了吗？”她挑起一边的眉毛，了然地看着这个红头发英国小哥，年轻真好，自己要是年轻个60岁，一定会喜欢这样的男人。  
“没有！我只是感兴趣……你知道，我上学的时候老师只教过遗忘魔药，就是，你会忘记短期之内所有记忆的那种。我想知道你是怎么做到选择性遗忘的？”  
“289卓锅给你。我的魔药配方是商业机密。你还是自己研究吧。”她把额前的一缕银发拢到耳后，放下钱币，抱起那只大耳朵的猫狸子，拿着装好饲料的纸袋慢悠悠地离开纽特的商店。临出门前，她挥挥手说：“你要是实在感兴趣，就来给我打工啊。提前说好，我不给工资。”  
纽特忍不住笑起来，特蕾莎跟着汉密尔顿女士会很幸福。先不说她确实持有猫狸子饲养许可证[2]，老太太虽然毒舌又不近人情，但是纽特知道她是个善良的人，而她所谓的“打工”，其实就是帮她做饭。汉密尔顿女士喜欢吃纽特做的阿普利亚炭烧猪排——那做起来真的很麻烦，要提前把上等猪里脊腌24个小时。  
店里终于又只剩下纽特一个人。一天过去了，从早上看到那张寻物启事到现在，虽然那张蓝色的薄薄的纸上明明白白写着怎么联系失主——“捡到者请拨打212-390-5748”，纽特还是没想好要怎么办，他觉得他应该是不想那么容易就把记事本还回去的。  
为什么？  
_我恋爱了吗。可是我都不了解他！_ 纽特飞快地反驳。  
这怎么了。你怎么不了解他？你知道他每个月赚多少钱，你知道他去哪里洗衣服，你知道他喜欢喝什么酒，你还知道——  
打住！停！这些他的同事肯定也都知道！  
_所以，我想知道更多关于他的事情，更多连他的同事也不知道的事情。_  
天人交战中的纽特只坚持了3分46秒就选择不再去想这个复杂的问题，他该去中药店进货了。茯苓，当归，陈皮还有决明子都没有了。  
简单的问题总是好解决的，比如，中药没有了就去买，箱子关不住嗅嗅就要修。想到这里，纽特一个飞来咒把阁楼上的皮箱召到手边，刚好抓到嗅嗅在用小爪子努力扒开皮箱搭扣旁边的缝隙，“乖，你要是再跑出来，我就把你倒挂一个星期。”小爪子缩回去了一点但还是露在外面，舍不得退回箱子。  
“我认真的。”  
于是嗅嗅选择听话，虽然他听不懂妈咪说了什么，但是分辨语气他还是会的。  
机智的嗅嗅。

2.  
中药店的老板是巫师，姓张，至于他的名字，由于纽特一直发不对音索性就只称呼姓氏了。  
“齐了。还要别的吗？有新来的皮蛋。”  
“不不不。我就，只要草药。”纽特总觉得东方的一些魔药原料很吓人，什么鸡心啊，牛鞭啊之类的。  
“逗你的。皮蛋是我今天晚上的凉菜。很好吃的。尝尝？”张摆了摆手，一盘整体看上去黑乎乎的食物飞了过来，只看得出蛋类的形状。一点都不好吃的样子。纽特皱眉看着这盘不明物体，好不容易咧出一个笑容：“不了不了，我还是算了吧。”  
从中药店出来的时候天已经黑了。尽管纽特进店时就看到了贴在中式花窗上似曾相识的寻物启事，特别不搭调，张还没有把它刮下去，真难得。于是纽特在出门时顺手把那张蓝色的纸揭了下来。

3.  
帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯闯进纽特的生活体现在方方面面，比如，在考虑去哪儿解决晚饭的时候。此时箱子还没修，纽特又不可能饿到九点再回家开火做饭，他只花了5秒就决定去尝尝格雷夫斯常去的那家叫做天使猫头鹰的餐馆。  
名字起得挺像巫师开的店，然而，并不是。  
店面不大，纽特在铺着淡紫色桌布的小方桌前坐下，一边翻着手写的菜单一边回忆记事本里的内容。  
格雷夫斯会不定期地来这里吃饭——然而今天并没有。他总是会点鸡肉，奶油蘑菇汤，芝士焗肉酱面，或者是芝士焗土豆；有时会把鸡肉换成牛排，也许是发工资的日子。哦，他还喜欢奶油炖蔬菜。这是不是可以说明他喜欢芝士？纽特想了想，觉得爱吃芝士的人应该不会太无趣，毕竟他的本子真的太规整，好像所有的一切都是按照计划进行似的。如果打破计划会不会很有意思呢？他会不会生气？  
于是纽特点了这家店的意式焗饭搭配凯撒沙拉，当热气腾腾的调过味的米饭混着奶黄色拉长的芝士被一起送入嘴里后，除了决定要做天使猫头鹰的回头客之外，纽特还琢磨着哪里能买到味道品质类似的马苏里拉奶酪。  
马苏里拉奶酪很神奇，几乎不管是什么菜品或者主食，只要在上面撒满奶酪碎再送进已经220℃预热的烤箱焙烤15分钟，都会好吃得让人颤抖。而它的神奇不仅仅在于味道，单单是看着奶酪碎融化成片状再用叉子翻搅拉丝这个过程，就很赏心悦目了。  
好吃，纽特一个人欢快地嚼着焗饭。

4.  
纽特到达玛卡布莱特魔法用品店时已经将近晚上八点，毫不意外地又在门外看到了相同的蓝色告示。  
_这家伙是把巫师可能出没的地方都贴了一遍吧！麻瓜也是会去中药店的啊！万一是个麻瓜捡到你的记事本，一个电话打到伍尔沃斯大楼，MACUSA的主席不炒了你才怪！_  
纽特没去过翻倒巷，虽然他对博金-博克店的一些黑魔法用具有点兴趣，但是也仅仅停留在有兴趣而已。玛卡布莱特魔法用品店的店主是个上了年纪的老爷子——约翰·玛卡布莱特（John Macabrette），纽特敢说他至少得有90岁了，他的一只眼睛是玻璃做的。玛卡布莱特，他是看起来有点吓人（macabre），卖的东西也吓人。他不喜欢外出，他喜欢一个人鼓捣自己收藏的那些魔法小玩意儿，他还喜欢麻瓜的八音盒，他的店里有很多他自己用魔法改造过的八音盒，玲珑的声音清一色的全是同一首曲子。纽特对音乐了解不多，但即便如此，他也听得出来这些调子一样的乐曲每首都不尽相同。  
“新收的宝贝？”纽特看着玻璃柜里的木质八音盒，简单的雕刻，普通得不能再普通，不知道是哪点吸引了老爷子,“又改造了？”  
“还没。”沙哑的声音从头顶传来，纽特抬起头，移开的木头门板上的灰尘掉下来正好落了他一鼻尖，惹得他打了个小小的喷嚏。  
“我总是觉得，没有哪个八音盒能胜任这首曲子。我每收集一个，就把里面的音筒和簧片重新做一遍，但还是不太对，跟我年轻时听到的就是不一样。”  
“也许是你当年听的时候跟现在的状态不一样？”纽特总是在别人盯着他看的时候不知道该看哪里，目光扫来扫去，最终停在一颗闪闪发光的蛋白石上。  
“怎么讲？”玛卡布莱特先生终于从嘎吱嘎吱的木梯上走了下来，“箱子又坏了？这次又是哪只跑出来了？”  
纽特没有回答，他正在回忆那首曲子的曲调，干净明快让人仿佛置身于夏日的夜晚，但不知为何总觉得带有一丝忧伤，是对岁月流逝的惋惜，还是对神秘未来的彷徨？或者——  
“也许因为当时你恋爱了。”纽特说。  
老爷子想了想并没有说话，从口袋里掏出魔杖，召来修补魔法皮箱的工具。  
纽特跟玛卡布莱特先生讲了自己捡到本子的事还有那张寻物启事，当然，他省略了嗅嗅的部分。然后他掏出那个黑色皮质本子递给老爷子看。老爷子“哼”了一声，“你只捡到了一个？”  
“干嘛这么问？”  
“你去打电话呗。约个时间，还回去。我给你修箱子。”他指指长条形柜台尽头的那个黑色麻瓜通讯工具。  
纽特掏出在中药店揭下来的那张告示，拨打了上面写的电话。  
接通了。  
“您好，雷克斯保洁公司为您服务。”  
什么情况……  
“那个，我——”  
“您是公司还是个体用户？是否需要预约——”  
“哐”。纽特挂了电话。  
“怎么样？”柜台这边的玛卡布莱特先生冲他吼道。  
“不怎么样。电话号码是错的。”纽特刚说完，寻物启事就飞去了老爷子手里，对方翻来倒去地看了两遍，说：“平时那么机灵！今天怎么就犯傻了！人家可能把电话号码直接写上去吗？被麻鸡打过去了怎么办？咒立停。”  
_哦，好吧。刚还说，他也不怕被MACUSA炒鱿鱼，这就打脸了。_  
每张告示都加了不易察觉的混淆咒。咒立停之后，真正的电话号码浮现出来。  
纽特叹了口气，再次拨通了电话。这次是对的，但是——  
“您好，MACUSA安全部禁止买卖A级珍稀神奇动物[3]事务司，能为您做些什么吗？”  
“什么……那个，我，我想问……”  
“请等一下。”接电话的人似乎是用手捂住了话筒，但是模模糊糊地还能听清，“你说什么，帕西瓦尔？角驼兽？你闹呢吧？在第五大道？”  
_——角驼兽。我箱子里有角驼兽。_  
“什么？还有鸟蛇蛋？哪个地下酒吧？”  
_——鸟蛇蛋。我箱子里不光有鸟蛇蛋还有鸟蛇。_  
“哐”。纽特第二次挂了电话。  
“喂？喂？”怎么挂了。代班的傲罗琼斯咕哝着放下话筒，拿起搭在木头椅背上的西装外套，走出伍尔沃斯大楼准备幻影移形到第五大道去解救角驼兽，哦对，还要查明这批走私的鸟蛇蛋的去向。

 

[2]关于猫狸子许可证：由于猫狸子的外表非同寻常，容易引起麻瓜们的兴趣，因此要想拥有它，就必须先获得许可证(与燕尾狗和恶婆鸟的情况一样)。——出自《神奇动物在哪里》，纽特·斯卡曼德著  
[3]关于A级神奇生物：角驼兽和鸟蛇在英国魔法部的分级都是XXXX级——出自《神奇动物在哪里》，纽特·斯卡曼德著。但是我假设英国和美国的分级不一样，而具体怎么不一样则是我杜撰的。


	5. Chapter 5

1.  
至少——  
至少，纽特知道他在哪里办公了。巫师中重名的人不多，出生在巫师家庭的孩子，他们的名字大都是父母通过翻查希腊神话、古罗马神话、北欧神话等精挑细选出来的，比如，纽特自己的名字，哦，他指的不是“纽特”，当然不是。  
而帕西瓦尔，大概他有一个喜欢亚瑟王传说的母亲。

2.  
6月18日，星期五，小雨转晴。  
清晨，裸着上半身的纽特在平底锅中化了一块黄油，磕开一个鸡蛋，看透明的蛋清一点点变成乳白色，随着融化的黄油欢快地打着泡泡。从餐桌上应飞来咒而及时出现的木铲把一面已煎好的鸡蛋推到一边，纽特在锅中放下一片来自于科瓦尔斯基面包房的厚切片面包。稍许等待的过程中，他查看了一下咖啡，把快要掉下去的条纹睡裤向上拉了拉——但是没什么效果——松松垮垮的裤腰又滑了下去，露出了里面白色的内裤边。也许该买条新的了，纽特想，自己的家务魔法并不精良，修补衣服什么的还不如再买一些，反正……昨天卖出了不少，最后快闭店时又成交了一只猫狸子，因为特蕾莎的血统以及身上罕见的花纹，她比一般的猫狸子要贵上那么五六十卓锅。纽特在心里飞快地打着算盘，星期一的存款危机貌似没有那么严重？  
“今天赚了钱就忘了昨天还穷着”的典型代表——纽特·斯卡曼德。  
也许可以考虑再给家里添个书柜？二手的书柜还是买得起的。纽特想到卧室里散放着的一些麻瓜小说，1715年出版的神奇动物图鉴合集——说真的，都过去200年了，就没有人想过写本新的吗？——还有，还有就是纽特自己记录的一些关于自家箱子里那些神奇动物习性的观察记录连同大量的素描纸散乱在地上，画过的没画过的都堆在那儿，想想就头疼。好在没人去他的卧室，除了他自己，他会小心翼翼地从纸张和书本的空隙中踩过去，然后瘫到床上，睡觉。  
但是现在不一样了。不管有没有可能，身体健康但略带腼腆的23岁英国单身男性在为爱情做着别的打算。  
而他今天下午就要见到帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯本人了，正式的见面，他要把记事本亲自还给帕西瓦尔。

3.  
16点03分14秒，纽特提前一个小时锁上店门。走出魔法屏障时，他回头看了看，并不能看到自己的公寓。42号街10号和11号的墙壁连得好好的，中间什么都没有。  
MACUSA安全部禁止买卖A级珍稀神奇动物事务司在伍尔沃斯大楼19层，是个很小的办公室。帕西瓦尔不在，值班的是他的同事——汉克·西格森，就是那个帕西瓦尔一直记不住名字的有着姜黄色头发的傲罗，他正在检查前天的任务报告有无拼写错误。  
“您好。我昨天打了——不，我是说，我捡到了这个记事本。”纽特说了没一半就想打自己，见鬼，你想让别人怀疑你为什么挂电话吗？纽特撇撇嘴，他那个箱子里的东西确实不好解释。英国人从裤子口袋里掏出那个黑色皮质本子，天气逐渐炎热，封皮摸起来有些烫。  
“啊，帕西瓦尔的宝贝。太好了，你捡到了。他还担心麻鸡捡到了该怎么办。”  
_要是麻瓜捡到了就直接打到保洁公司去了。虽然我第一遍也是打到保洁公司去了。_  
“他现在不在伍尔沃斯大楼，被老太太叫走执行任务去了，39号街那儿有个私人仓库，今天忽然发生爆炸，安全部检测到了魔力波动，我们怀疑是魔法事故，不知道是不是有人故意惹事。你可以去找他。”  
_他不是在神奇动物司上班吗？魔法事故不是应该归属魔法事故与灾害司吗？_  
纽特对帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯的工作更好奇了。但事实上，他应该好奇的其实是MACUSA的神奇动物司，如果经常跑来这里，他就会知道——好吧现在他不知道，神奇动物司在最近一个月的时间内一直没有固定的巫师在管理，每天值班的傲罗都不一样。原来的办公室主任忽然辞职——但并没有留下辞职信，非常像是“我与夏日的绝音鸟有个约会”一样地说走就走了。然而也没有人想接替神奇动物司办公室主任的职位，众傲罗们决定一起瞒着MACUSA的现任主席，心照不宣地轮流值班，反正神奇动物司也没什么工作，就算是走私珍稀神奇动物的案件也八成跟安全部挂钩，你总是需要几个傲罗把走私犯按到地上再带回MACUSA审讯吧？说真的，这个办公室存在的意义到底是什么？  
而对于现在丢了记事本的帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯来说，这个办公室存在的唯一意义就是——接到捡到本子的人打来的电话。逻辑是这样的：对于巫师而言猫头鹰毕竟还是太普通了，玛丽不至于认不出一只猫头鹰，还发出受到惊吓的尖叫。因此，那天溜进傲罗更衣室的未知生物很有可能是神奇动物，那么捡到记事本的人就很可能是个巫师。至于捡到本子的人怎么联系自己，帕西瓦尔最先想到的是贴寻物启事。但问题是，联系电话怎么办？显然人少不起眼的神奇动物司是最佳选择，他自己也可以时不时顺便去那里值个班，完美。当然，帕西瓦尔这两天去神奇动物司值班的次数明显增加，除非不得已被安全部部长（这老巫婆到底什么时候退休）叫走执行任务，不然他能整天泡在那里等电话。他隶属C小组，但是经常是——人数不够帕西瓦尔来凑，A小组，D小组的任务也是跟着一起跑。老子以后做了安全部部长一定要好好改善队伍编制，不然分了组跟没分有什么区别。至于为什么不留家里电话，很简单，他租的那个一室一厅没装电话。  
“那我……我还是，不要打扰他工作，比较好吧？”纽特脸上的笑容快挂不住了，这不是让他去给正在工作的傲罗添乱吗？  
“哦不不不，你想多了。帕西瓦尔出去快三个小时了，以他的效率，一个半小时是极限。我估计他已经搞定了手头的工作，八成正在中央公园喂鸽子。”  
_看来这位格雷夫斯先生还挺喜欢动物的？_  
打住，喜欢动物跟喜欢神奇动物是两码事，纽特你不要这么激动。  
“做完工作不急着回家？他，他妻子没意见？”梅林的袜子啊！你问得太生硬了！纽特脸上泛起可疑的红晕，但是很快就褪下去了。  
“妻子？不不不，他是那种一辈子都会孤独终老的人。结婚？女朋友还没影儿呢。”汉克没有抬头，啊，这个嫌疑犯的名字是这么拼的吗。于是他就没注意到纽特手上的小动作。  
“哦，这样。啊，好吧。”  
“要不你把本子留下？我回头转交给他？”  
“不，不麻烦了。我顺路去一趟中央公园吧。谢谢你告诉我这些，啊，怎么称呼？”  
“汉克。汉克·西格森。叫我汉克。”  
“谢谢你，汉克。”  
纽特走了之后西格森忽然想起，路易斯啊，他忘记问对方的名字了。等会儿，刚才那个人，他长什么样子来着？他只记得他的英国口音还有他灰绿色的眼睛。

4.  
纽特赶到中央公园的时候已是黄昏，天空中泛着橘色的云彩一块连着一块，变幻的浅紫色橙红色淡蓝色与夕阳交织，那给正坐在湖边长椅上喂鸽子的傲罗背影镶了一道金边。今天是黑西装。  
纽特觉得奇怪，为什么每当他靠近帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯身边时总是会感到时间慢下来，鸽子拍打翅膀的速度减慢，一下一下地扇动甚至让纽特看清掉落的白色羽毛，随风飘动的嫩绿色草叶上亮晶晶的雨水落了很久才砸在泥土中，而从他骨节分明的手指之间撒落的面包屑——  
“帕特里克！快停下！”  
然后一只金毛扑倒了因为发愣而来不及躲开的纽特，这只金黄色的大型犬甚至还伸出粉红色的舌头舔了舔他的脸。被舔之余，纽特看到了大狗脖子上红色的项圈，金色的铭牌晃动，反射出长椅下帕西瓦尔的黑色皮鞋以及一小节被同色袜子包裹住的脚踝——  
_不不不不！别走！等一下！我要把记事本还给你！_  
“嘿好狗狗，够了够了。我、我还有急事。”纽特揉着金毛的后颈，试图让他不再舔自己。毫无用处，大狗依旧压着他。可能自己真的挺招动物喜欢。  
“真抱歉，帕特里克平时一向很乖，不会随意乱跑的。”解救纽特的是大狗的主人，一个穿着鹅黄色连衣裙的姑娘，金毛吠了两声，大概是在表示抗议，“安静，帕特里克。真是太抱歉了，啊对。”她翻开自己的手提包，掏出手帕递给纽特。  
纽特接过白色带着蕾丝花边的手绢，看了一下左手边不远处的那个刚刚还坐着人的长椅，空了。  
顿时不想擦脸了。  
又！  
烦躁。  
真心烦躁。  
纽特平生从未感到如此烦躁。他还记得说了一句“没关系”之后就把手绢还给了帕特里克的主人，愤愤地快步走到离中央公园最近的小巷，掏出魔杖对着自己的脸来了个“清理一新”而后幻影移形了。

5.  
开心的时候纽特选择做点自己喜欢的事情庆祝一下，不开心的时候纽特也选择做点自己喜欢的事情来忘掉不快，这就是为什么他正提着刚买的猪里脊和蔬菜敲响了汉密尔顿女士的家门。门板上那个女巫造型的门把手瞪大了眼球盯着纽特手里提着的渗出斑斑油迹的纸袋，说：“臭小子！猪肉还没腌过呐！”纽特“咻”地抽出魔杖直指门把手，“今天不烤。我做法式炸猪排。”  
“别管什么腌过没腌过！莉兹，放他进来。”汉密尔顿女士一声令下，门把手闭了嘴。“晚上好，汉密尔顿女士。”纽特进屋后简单地打了个招呼，把装着蔬菜的纸袋放在灶台边，取出猪里脊平铺到案板上，用松肉锤拍松，然后加入适量黑胡椒和盐调味，再倒入一点白兰地去腥。在接下来等待腌制完成的半个小时里，纽特把配菜清洗干净，该削皮的削皮，该改刀的改刀。这期间他没有说话，老太太也选择不多问。只有猫狸子感觉不到纽特的低气压，在纽特两腿之间绕来绕去。  
当纽特将两盘金黄色的炸猪排端上餐桌时，汉密尔顿女士打了个响指，厨房里那些还未装盘的配菜纷纷听话地飞进白净的瓷盘，依次飘到桌子上。  
“好多了？”  
“嗯。”纽特摆好刀叉，“尝尝？”  
“炸得有点儿过火。总体还不错。给你89分。记住，下次要怀着愉快的心情做饭。”  
_汉密尔顿女士你还没尝过就打分，这很犯规！_  
“我觉得自己很倒霉。”纽特无视那个打分，自顾自地说道，“好吧，我承认我恋爱了。”  
“呵。”  
“梅林他老人家八百年没洗过的四角裤啊，还是一见钟情。人家都没正眼看过我。”  
“呵。”  
“您就不能说点儿别的吗？”  
“相信我，我活了这么久，男男女女的事儿见多了。一见钟情？一会儿咱俩出去转转，我当场给你撮合一对儿，人家还能以为自己是一见钟情呢。”  
纽特叉子上的猪排掉了下来，溅起的酱汁飞上他的嘴角，他快速地舔了一下，好奇心战胜了错过两次的懊恼，“怎么做？”  
老太太得意地看了他一眼，说：“你找两个熟人，让他们相信互有好感，然后再让他们暧昧一阵子，屡试不爽。”  
纽特想了想，忽然发现——  
_照汉密尔顿女士的说法，原来我跟帕西瓦尔是嗅嗅撮合的？_

 


	6. Chapter 6

1.  
纽特在肉店愤怒地挑着猪里脊时，帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯回到伍尔沃斯大楼19层的神奇动物司办公室，刚好撞上正在收拾桌子的汉克。  
“下班回家？”  
“对，回家洗个澡，晚上约了莉莎出去吃饭，就是飞路网办公室新来的那个姑娘。诶，对了，今天下午有人来还你的记事本，那会儿你没在。我让他去中央公园了。你是在那儿喂鸽子的吧？”  
他？所以是个男巫捡到了记事本？  
“你干嘛不让他把本子直接放在这里？”  
“我说了啊，他说他顺路去中央公园。还给你了？”  
“没有。可能他到的时候我已经走了吧。”  
事实上，此时的帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯很懊悔，自己要是没有在外面闲逛喂鸽子，如果他调查完39号街爆炸的私人仓库就立刻返回伍尔沃斯大楼，那么他现在已经拿到记事本了。当然，如果他知道纽特来过中央公园并且与他所坐的长椅只相距不到20步，恐怕他会跟纽特一样的烦躁。他只是认为，哦，可能那时候我已经走了。  
身为一个傲罗就要凡事多想想，而帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯作为安全部头号部长候选人更是想得比别人多，很快他就发现了问题——为什么这个人选择去中央公园找他而不是把本子直接放在神奇动物司？没道理啊。他怎么找我？或者说，他怎么知道我长什么样？  
好吧，答案太简单了，他知道。  
太有意思了，循规蹈矩的生活忽然闪现一点不一样的火花，帕西瓦尔选择及时抓住。  
“你等会儿再走。”  
“怎么了？”汉克不解，“我还要去交报告。”  
“晚交一会儿老太太又不会吃了你。那个男巫，他长什么样？”  
“这……”汉克沉思了一会儿，“英国人都那个样子？”  
“他多高？”  
“跟你差不多高？不对，没你高。啊，记不得了。”汉克·西格森是真的想不起来了。  
“然后？没了？你说了跟没说一样。”帕西瓦尔不死心。  
“嗯……眼睛很漂亮，灰绿色的。”  
“还是跟没说一样。”帕西瓦尔翻了个白眼。  
“你那么感兴趣干嘛？喜欢他？捡到你记事本的神秘英国男巫？没看出来啊，难怪你没女朋友。”  
“滚。他拿着我的记事本，我能不问清楚吗。”帕西瓦尔随意扯了个借口，搪塞过去。  
大部分英国人的虹膜颜色都偏浅，而在阳光或者灯光的照射下，多多少少都会泛着点绿色，这不奇怪，奇怪的是，这位有着姜黄色头发的同事——抱歉还是记不住你的名字，平时说起路上偶遇的姑娘穿了什么衣服做了什么样的发型都头头是道，而由于工作的特殊性，他对陌生人的长相也是过目不忘的，但是这个男巫的长相，他怎么就没记住呢……  
汉克·西格森摆摆手丢下一个“周末愉快”就离开了办公室。帕西瓦尔从口袋里抽出他那根黑色烤漆的魔杖，对着同事的后背念了一个简单的探查咒，红色的微光闪现，他笑了。  
学我啊，混淆咒。可以的。

2.  
转天是星期六。纽特没有所谓的周末，国企歇班的日子，是他的店客流量最大的时候。  
“阿伯纳西简直要把我逼疯了！”  
现在是上午10点21分49秒，这个正气势汹汹地推开纽特店门的有着金色卷发的女巫是奎妮·戈德斯坦恩，蒂娜的妹妹。她喜欢藏蓝色的由天鹅绒缝制的裙子，喜欢MACUSA传递消息用的纸老鼠，还喜欢跟姐姐挤在同一张床上说悄悄话，而她不喜欢的——很多，比如，同在MACUSA工作的阿伯纳西。  
“别再！跟着我！”她转过身对着一直试图解释或者道歉的男巫吼道，“没有下次了！没有！”  
店门“啪”地合上，纽特小小地担心了一下门上的玻璃会不会被震碎，被关在门外的阿伯纳西隔着玻璃冲纽特耸了耸肩，纽特给他比了个口型：没关系，别在意，我什么都没看到。  
“咖啡？”  
“有酒吗？”她看了纽特一眼，“抱歉亲爱的，我太生气了。”  
“没关系。忘了他吧，你值得更好的人。”  
“可是我……可是……”眼看着奎妮就要哭出来的时候纽特忽然不知道该怎么办，梅林的裤子——啊不是——胡子啊，他没哄过哭泣的女孩子。  
“对，你说的对，他根本就不值得我哭！”  
善变的女人啊。不管是20岁的奎妮还是80岁的汉密尔顿女士，善变啊。  
汉密尔顿女士说过什么来着？  
“好了，我好多了。你的店总是给人很舒服的感觉。”奎妮看着店里的猫头鹰，不好意思地冲纽特笑了笑。  
汉密尔顿女士说，她说——“你找两个熟人，让他们相信互有好感，然后再让他们暧昧一阵子，屡试不爽。”  
纽特决定自己试一试。  
“你确定你每次想来的真的是我的店？”纽特打趣道。  
“不然呢？”奎妮觉得纽特很少跟她以这样的语气说话。  
“你每次从这里出去，回家的途中都会去买科瓦尔斯基面包店的黄油面包还有果馅卷。”  
“哪儿有每次都去？”  
“有。”  
“是吗……”看着奎妮仔细回忆自己每次的回家之路，纽特继续煽风点火，“雅各布，我是说，面包店的老板，他每次都会多给你塞一个派吧？如果我没记错的话。”  
“路易斯啊，纽特你怎么知道——”  
“也许你可以，我是说——”  
“我去那家面包店真的没有别的意思，你想多了。那家面包店的果馅卷是真的很好吃。”  
“哦——”纽特拉长尾音，“是吗？”

3.  
纽特怎么知道雅各布会多给奎妮塞一个派呢？  
答案很简单，奎妮每次都会买50美分以上的面包，而面包店的优惠活动是买够45美分就赠送一个派。但是奎妮并不知道这个优惠活动的存在，因为雅各布也没有把这个优惠写在价格表上，他只跟纽特说过，他觉得这样做会让顾客认为老板很大方于是就还会再来买面包。  
奎妮自言自语着离开10又1/3号，径直走向了科瓦尔斯基面包店。  
_好极了，一会儿等奎妮走了我就去雅各布那里煽风点火。_  
“好伙计，你知道总来你店里买黄油面包和果馅卷的那个——”纽特走到面包店的柜台前，一手托腮看着雅各布。  
“啊，她刚走。你们认识？”胖胖的面包师完全不知道纽特打的什么鬼主意。  
“她啊，我朋友的妹妹，总来我的店里，然后每次回家的时候顺路来你这里买面包。”  
雅各布抖了抖柜台上的记账簿，那上面沾了一点面粉和糖霜。  
“雅各布，你就没想过她为什么每次都在你这里买面包吗？”  
“因为……因为顺路？”  
“呵。”纽特也学会了汉密尔顿式嘲讽。  
“因为，我的面包做得好吃？”  
“我亲爱的朋友，你真的是，只有做面包最拿手啊。我只能帮你到这儿了。”纽特拍拍雅各布的肩膀，转身捏起架子上试吃的面包塞进嘴里，“嗯，好吃。新口味？”  
“你说的是真的？她真的？就是，对我，就是，就是？”雅各布有点慌乱，他记得那个喜欢穿粉色束腰大衣的姑娘，笑起来特别好看，有时会跟他聊起自己在家做的果馅卷，她也是个热爱面包，热爱美食的人。  
“我要买三个新口味的面包。”说完这句之后纽特神秘地点点头作为刚刚雅各布语无伦次的疑问的回复。  
“等会儿有新烤的，我给你拿那个。给你打折。”

4.  
成了。  
_怎么到别人那儿这么容易，我这里就这么费劲。_  
星期六晚上惯例思考人生的纽特躺在自己的床上，想着到底是星期一等帕西瓦尔上班时再去送一趟还是——  
“哐！”  
纽特从床上一个鲤鱼打挺蹦起来，看到了书桌上沾着黑色墨水的护树罗锅，“啊不不不！皮克特！记事本！”此时此刻身家性命都没有这个记事本值钱，纽特及时把本子从桌上拿开，召来魔杖迅速地施了一个“清理一新”然后查看起记事本，好在，就只有皮克特的枝条印在上面，没有别的墨迹——没有墨迹——没有了？  
刚刚印上去的墨水呢？  
纽特决定作死地再滴上一滴墨水，这次，黑色的圆形印记以肉眼可见的速度缓缓消失，渗进纸里然后不见了。纽特摸了一下，是干的。  
紧接着，一行漂亮工整的花体字出现了：你是捡到我的记事本的陌生人吗？你昨天去了伍尔沃斯大楼，但是我没在。  
梅林他老人家红白相间的四角裤啊！纽特差点把手里的本子扔出去。狡猾的玛卡布莱特先生！难怪他问自己是不是只捡到了一个！他早知道这样的本子应该是一对儿的！  
_梅林他编着麻花辫的胡子啊，他为什么不早告诉我！吓我一跳！_  
玛卡布莱特先生早就告诉你了呀，只是你没反应过来啊。  
窝在公寓的帕西瓦尔见到自己手里这本的纸面上渗出墨迹的时候，想着对方可能正在翻开看吧，那现在写字上去他就能正好看到。  
——你是捡到我的记事本的陌生人吗？你昨天去了伍尔沃斯大楼，但是我没在。  
隔了那么十来秒，他见对方没有回复，就又写上一句：我要怎么感谢你呢？从未知生物手里解救了我的记事本。  
身处10又1/3号的纽特看到这句忍不住笑了，乖乖，没人认出那是嗅嗅吗？他还是没有写回复，于是对方写来了第三句：我们见个面吧，我会带上你喜欢的东西作为感谢。你喜欢什么？  
_我喜欢——_  
不不不，停，别急着写，事情还可以更有意思一些。纽特想了想，玩心大起，他回复道：24号大街有一家名叫“四季”的店铺，那里卖一种绿色包装的意式咖啡豆，很香，还不贵。  
就在帕西瓦尔以为那边没人看到他的询问时，对方终于姗姗来迟给他写了回复。感觉像是没长开的字体，不那么工整但是书写认真，尾尖上扬的字母y很是独特。24号街的“四季”？他知道那家店，他上班时会路过但是从未进店买过东西。  
——好的，没问题。你什么时候方便？我明天不上班。  
明天是星期天，星期天……星期天哪里人多？纽特琢磨了一下，提笔写道：这样吧，我们明天下午两点，在中央公园见面。  
帕西瓦尔觉得好笑，又是中央公园？虽然他知道对方见过他，而且早在昨天去伍尔沃斯大楼之前就知道他的长相，但他还是决定装糊涂。  
——我们并没有见过，中央公园又很大，我怎么知道是你？  
——正对湖面有一把棕色的长椅，鸽子很喜欢聚集在那里。椅子扶手处包裹的金属外壳是裂开的。我在那里等你。  
看到这里，现在的帕西瓦尔就跟昨天晚上的纽特一样烦躁了，一点都不仁慈的路易斯，他昨天确实在湖边看到我了！那个时候我还没走！所以为什么又错过了！  
帕西瓦尔抑制住内心的烦躁，要优雅，他写道：好的。明天见。  
——明天见。记得带上这个成对儿的本子，如果找不到我就用这个联系。  
对话结束。纽特合上记事本，他是唯一一个知道明天会发生什么的人，窃喜涌上心头。皮克特不知道妈咪为什么会突然露出那样的笑容。纽特的牙齿压着下唇，看起来像是要大笑出声但还在强行忍着不要让别人看出自己有多么得意一般。小小的护树罗锅是不知道纽特当年在霍格沃兹跟丽塔捉弄教魔法史的宾斯教授时，最常露出的笑容，就是这个样子的。


	7. Chapter 7

1.  
6月20日，星期天，父亲节，天气晴。  
13点57分06秒，帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯到达中央公园湖边的长椅，扶手坏了的那个。10分钟过去了，还没有人出现表示要归还他的记事本。白色的鸽子在他脚边聚集，无奈今天他没有带着面包，手里唯一攥着的纸袋里装的是“四季”的咖啡豆。他有点着急，对方为什么还没来？有事耽误了？还是昨天那个约定就是在耍我？他掏出那个跟自己丢失的本子成对儿的记事本，在空白处写道——你在哪里？我已经到了。  
对方很快地回复：非常抱歉，有事耽误了。太抱歉。我从中央公园的另一侧进来的，正沿湖边走过来。  
——我去迎你。帕西瓦尔写完之后扫视了一圈湖面，然后锁定了一个穿着米色西装的年轻人，他正在记事本上写着什么。于是格雷夫斯低头又看了一下自己手里的这本，果然新的回复出现了：啊，我看到你了。你往正前方看。  
就是他了。格雷夫斯快步走向“米色西装”，瘦瘦高高的一个人，步伐有点外八字，正向自己走来——转身了——朝反方向走了？  
格雷夫斯翻开记事本，好吧，神秘英国男巫到底在哪儿。不意外地又看到一句。  
——不不不，那个人不是我，我穿着灰色的衣服。我比那个米色西装离你更远一点。  
于是格雷夫斯停下脚步，重新看着远处来来往往的人，遛狗的夫妻，飞快跑过的小男孩，低着头脸红的粉裙子姑娘……啊，有了。一个穿着灰色毛线背心的男人，里面套着干净的白色衬衣，袖子挽了上去，露出一截白净的手臂，他正拿着一个小小的黑色记事本，然后抬起头，冲自己招招手并向这边走来。应该不会错了。  
但是格雷夫斯还是谨慎地看了一眼本子，对方写着：我刚挥了手。  
就是他了。  
就要拿回记事本的喜悦让格雷夫斯三步并两步地小跑起来，而他已经对这位神秘英国男巫越发地好奇，不知道他的声音听起来什么样，但是感觉他笑起来应该挺好看，会像春天的微风抚过金黄的油菜花一般温柔，哦不对，应该再带一点小调皮。帕西瓦尔攥紧手里的纸袋，想着，我会把咖啡交给他，之后我可以约他出去，这是个很有意思的人，然后我们可以成为朋友，再然后——  
总之，心情大好。  
10步。  
9步。  
8步——  
“亲爱的！你写得怎么样！出版社回复你了吗？”从帕西瓦尔身后跑过一个束着蓝色发带的女孩子，扑到灰背心的怀里，而对方抱起她，大笑着转了一圈，她裙子上蓬起的白纱扫过帕西瓦尔的胸口。  
坏了！  
天杀的路易斯啊！

2.  
帕西瓦尔猛然回过头，此时他已经走了太远，那个约好见面的长椅已经位于他视野中的尽头。长椅上坐着一个穿着灰色格子西装的男人，看不出年龄，宽宽的墨镜挡住了他瘦长的脸，同色系的帽子压住了他的头发。他长长的小腿在波光粼粼的湖面旁边十分惹眼，裤管下面露出一截彩色的袜子。  
隔得太远了，他什么细节都看不清，更别提纽特脸上最标志的雀斑了。  
灰色格子西装的男人冲帕西瓦尔挥挥手，在长椅上放下一个棕色的纸袋，然后起身，迈开两条长腿，就走了。走了？  
等会儿！  
“嘿！别走！”帕西瓦尔向湖那边吼着，拼了命地跑过去。该死！中央公园！星期天的下午是中央公园人最多的时候，他算准了自己不能在这里幻影移形！自己抓捕穷凶极恶的逃犯都没跑过这么快，当然那主要是因为在那种时候他可以幻影移形，跑着抓犯人是麻鸡的警察才做的事。就算是这样——  
他跑过那把长椅，惊起正聚集在那里的鸽子，纷飞的鸟类阻挡了他的步伐，但是鸽子们很快地散去，帕西瓦尔丝毫不在意对方留下了什么，他只想快点追上这个调皮的英国人，追上之后呢？然后呢？  
帕西瓦尔跑到街上，哪里还有什么灰色格子西装的长腿男人。熙熙攘攘的路面对于帕西瓦尔来说就像静得一点风都不会刮过的湖面，灰色格子西装就是那块打碎平静的石头。没有了。他跟丢了。  
帕西瓦尔把跑乱的头发用手指拢了拢，另一只手里攥着的纸袋正散发着潮湿的热气。快速的奔跑让他微微出汗，浸湿了后背处的衬衣，他烦躁地脱下西装外套，他不理解，咖啡不要了吗？那为什么让我买呢？他留下的又是什么呢？  
于是帕西瓦尔慢慢走回湖边的长椅，神秘英国男巫留下的纸袋还好好地躺在那里。他打开一看，是自己丢失了快一周的记事本——但是找回本子也不能挽救他没见到对方的郁闷——还有，一个白色的纸盒。帕西瓦尔打开盒子，是一块一块码放整齐的淡黄色方糖。  
这是什么意思？  
他于是翻开自己的记事本，想找找会不会有对方留下的信息，果不其然，一张纸条掉了出来，还是那种没长开的字体，从来不会好好结尾的字母y，格雷夫斯念了出来——  
“这种咖啡口感很棒，推荐给你，方糖是我自己养的比利威格虫的蛰针[4]做的，味道有点像霍格莫得村卖的那种滋滋蜜蜂糖。请一起搭配食用。”  
纸条空白处画着一只简笔的比利威格虫，忽闪着眼睛，正拍打翅膀。  
比利威格虫？它的蛰针可以吃？这方糖真的可以吃吗！这是格雷夫斯看到纸条最先想到的，他第二想到的是——这就完了？  
格雷夫斯不死心地又看了反面——  
又及：你真的想见我吗？  
我想见你，我发了疯地想。他这么想着，然而对方也不知道，可能永远也不会知道了。

3.  
纽特放下纸袋，起身离开中央公园，来到街上坐上一辆与回家方向相反的电车，一站地之后，下车走进离车站最近的小巷，幻影移形回家。一气呵成，滴水不漏。他运气太好了，帕西瓦尔没逮到自己，他那个黑色记事本其实挺普通，中央公园有很多想要投稿斯克里伯纳出版社妄想以一本处女作就成名的年轻麻瓜作家，他们大都使用类似的记事本写写灵感。方糖送到，记事本还回，如果他真的对自己感兴趣就会有下一步动作。小斯卡曼德的计划是先按兵不动，等对方的反应再出手。  
纽特掏出10又1/3号的钥匙准备开门时，看到刚从科瓦尔斯基面包店抱着纸袋走出来的奎妮。她跟老板雅各布有说有笑的，感觉舍不得离开的样子。而那位爱烘焙面包的朋友脸上则泛着红光。爱情的滋润啊，奎妮今天看上去很漂亮，至少比她吹胡子瞪眼数落阿伯纳西的时候要光彩照人得多。  
纽特低下头笑了笑，转动钥匙，推开门进屋。

4.  
当天晚上七点半，纽特幻影移形到了玛卡布莱特先生的魔法用品店。  
“怎么这么快又来了？我的手艺不可能那么靠不住。”柜台后面的老爷子看了他一眼，戴上放大镜，用长针拨弄着手里不知道是干什么用的机械盒子。  
“单纯聊聊不行吗？”纽特笑了一下，放下一个收音机，拿出魔杖敲了敲它，念了个电台口令，华丽繁复的钢琴声随之响起，爵士乐跳动的旋律瞬间充满了整个店铺，“送给您的，您帮我修了那么多次的箱子。换换口味。别总听那一首。”  
老爷子“哼”了一声，但也没有让纽特关上收音机。  
两个人就静静地听着略带沙哑的女声唱着爵士情歌。  
凤凰泪如雨下，化作珍珠（The phoenix cried fat tears of pearl）  
当巨龙抓走了他最爱的女孩（When the dragon snapped up his best girl）  
比利威格虫也忘记了旋飞（And the Billywig forgot to twirl）  
当他的爱人离他而去（When his sweetheart left him cold）  
……  
“我，我把记事本还回去了。”纽特在间奏响起时开口了。  
“嗯。没发生点什么？”玛卡布莱特先生正跟着节奏微微点头，他睁开眼睛。  
“没有。”纽特心虚地说。  
“哦，没有。”老爷子重复道。  
“真没有！”  
“胆小鬼。”  
纽特没有反驳。他确实是胆小鬼，见个人需要这么复杂吗？自己玩儿那么多的心思，看似给对方留下一个“我对你感兴趣”的印象，其实，他却胆小得都不敢直面一个自己喜欢的人。如果对方讨厌他怎么办？一进一退之间反而更好掌握。  
“玛卡布莱特先生，我说了你不要生气。”  
“讲。”老爷子又闭上眼。  
羽翼起伏，皮毛翻动（It's ruffled feathers, fleece and fur）  
都因爱情让我们发狂啊（'Cause love drives all of us wild）  
“那首曲子。我是不懂音乐啦，不过，音乐啊画作啊什么的，存在的意义就好像是，不论过多久，只要还有人记得他们原来的样子，他们的作者就从未死去。”  
“然后？”  
“你执着的那首曲子，那首一直感觉不对的曲子，其实……”  
“其实什么？”  
纽特说：“其实那不是你听到的，而是你自己写的吧。” 换了一种更委婉的方式，他其实想说，那首曲子早就死去了，随着你沉寂的不再年轻的心，“你一直守着这家店，守着这些曲子，我觉得很可惜。”  
老人安静地没说话。  
隔了好一会儿才开口，“你卖给汉密尔顿女士的猫狸子……”  
玛卡布莱特先生想起昨天晚上老太太散步顺路来店里看看有没有新货，她说：“纽特是个好孩子啊，我去他店里，看上了那只猫狸子，一开始非要送我，这怎么行！他最近又恋爱什么的，但是看他那个样子,我这个担心啊。平时看着古灵精怪，鬼点子比谁都多，自己真遇到什么事时，连个基本反应都来不及。”  
“特蕾莎是我自己的那只猫狸子下的崽，我又没那么大地方养，我本来想送给她的。但是，你知道，她执意要付钱。”纽特解释。  
玛卡布莱特先生知道纽特的性格，所以当汉密尔顿女士昨天跟他念叨——“我看他给我多装了好多猫狸子的饲料”时，自己也不奇怪。  
“虽然每次都要我给她打折，但是没有一次是真的打了折。大概这么着两次我就发现了，索性就由着她，等她要我打折的时候就跟她扯点别的，多说几句话。”  
“她一个人住。”纽特说。  
“是是，我明白。”玛卡布莱特先生回忆起两年前这位银发女巫在自己的店里发现那个会说话的门把手时惊喜的样子，看上去就像个8岁的孩子。  
“那首曲子，是我写的。我不想被别人记住，我只想记住曲子里的那个人。”  
玛卡布莱特先生年轻的时候照片还没有发明，纵然魔法世界可以制作会动的画像，但那也仅仅只是画像，没有性格、没有记忆、禁锢在画框中会动的木偶罢了。他想找回自己对那个人的感情，所以才一直不停地尝试改造八音盒。然而就算有乐谱，也依旧无法复制当年的心情。  
“你已经记住了，那个人永远在你心里。带着他，或者她，去看看这个世界吧。”纽特说。  
“有个善良的男孩子努力地想替别人解决生活中的烦恼。”玛卡布莱特先生没有看他，继续低头鼓捣手里那个修了一半的魔法窥镜。  
纽特红了脸。  
老人这时抬头，盯着纽特灰绿色的眼睛，纽特躲闪不及，玛卡布莱特先生继续说道：“但是他自己呢？他自己人生中的麻烦，谁来管呢？”

 

[4]关于比利威格虫的蛰针：干燥的比利威格蜇针可用在多种药剂之中，人们认为它的蜇针还是那种受欢迎的糖果滋滋蜜蜂糖的原料。——出自《神奇动物在哪里》，纽特·斯卡曼德著


	8. Chapter 8

1.  
6月21日，星期一，多云转晴。  
新的告示出现了。这次是绿色的，上面只有一句话：是的，我想见你。  
就一句话？正准备开店营业的纽特刚要掏出魔杖准备看看是不是还加了混淆咒时，中药店老板的鸽子落到他肩头，“你好啊，梅（Mei）。”纽特不知道为什么这只鸽子叫“五月（May）”，她翅膀上灰色的羽毛组成了一个花瓣的形状，很漂亮。在送信沟通这点上，纽特觉得中国巫师很棒，他们训练鸽子传递书信。鸽子不起眼啊，城市里哪儿都有鸽子。但是猫头鹰太乍眼了，纽约市中心的猫头鹰，怎么想怎么奇怪。  
纽特从梅的脚上拆下细细卷好的纸条，上面写着——  
出大事了，速来中药店。  
纽特想都没想，还有半个小时才营业，开店之前应该能回来，于是他立刻幻影移形赶往中药店。  
哦，好吧。原来所谓的“大事”指的是——中药店的花窗上贴满了绿色的告示，一句一句的“是的，我想见你”连成一片，纽特觉得眼花缭乱，好像很多个帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯站在自己面前同时张嘴说话。纽特大概扫了一眼，总共不下20张。  
“那天是不是你揭走了我门前那张寻物启事？我本着不能耽误人家找东西的原则就没刮下来！”张指着自己的店门，看着有点呆住的纽特，心想：怎么了，这孩子吓着了？我是不是太严肃了？  
昨天夜里，帕西瓦尔转了一圈自己贴过寻物启事的地方，只有中药店门前的那张被揭走了。既然如此，这说明神秘英国男巫是来过中药店的，于是帕西瓦尔就贴了很多张——“是的，我想见你。”  
张见纽特还是没说话，就又加了一句：“帮我刮干净，不准用魔法。”  
“好……啊不行，我九点开店。”纽特答应了之后才反应过来。  
“抗议无效。”张挑起一边的眉毛，“刮不干净我就告诉你中国的爱情魔药配方，有五步蛇的胆，虎鞭——”  
“啊不不不！我刮！我不想知道你们都在魔药里放什么奇怪的东西！”  
纽特一边清理着花窗上的告示一边庆幸地想，还好没把自己店门上的寻物启事揭下来。

2.  
“你今天怎么十点多才开门？”  
“啊，出了点，意外，小意外。”

3.  
忙活了一天，纽特才有机会看看那张“是的，我想见你”，为了防止帕西瓦尔再贴一次告示，纽特没有揭下自己门前的那张，他把那20多张中药店门前的告示都收回家里，翻了翻其中几张还算完整的，用图钉都按到墙上。纽特从裤子口袋里抽出自己那根尾端镶有珍珠母的魔杖，在指尖转了一圈，而后握住。  
_让我看看你想干什么。_  
“咒立停。”  
墙上的告示开始或快或慢地褪色，印刷的字体逐渐变淡，取而代之的是帕西瓦尔的手写花体字：联系我，务必联系我，无论是打电话还是猫头鹰送信或者是你本人亲自来，我都接受。你知道我在哪儿上班。  
纽特在书桌前坐下，从抽屉中拿出一张羊皮纸，刷刷地只写了简短的一句，折好并用胶水封上。他自己专用的那只猫头鹰没有养在一楼的店里，他走向窗边站在栖杠上的维克多，他有着较长的棕色耳状簇羽，身上则是浅棕色和白色相间的厚重羽毛，适合长途飞行，经常帮纽特送寄往英国的信件。“小帅哥，帮我送到伍尔沃斯大楼19层的神奇动物司，好吗？”纽特顺了顺猫头鹰背后的羽毛，维克多叼住信件，展翅从窗口飞出。

4.  
终于用还算是正常的方式联系了自己。帕西瓦尔从猫头鹰的嘴里取下羊皮纸，抓了一把饲料撒在桌上，维克多并没有搭理这个穿着黑西装的傲罗。  
“好吧，不吃算了。”帕西瓦尔嘟囔着拆开粘住的信，展开。上面只有一句话——  
“我喜欢在星期六上午9点之后逛逛42号街上斯卡曼德先生的宠物店。”  
星期六？今天才星期一……要等待这么多天才能……但是又没办法，自己对神秘英国男巫一无所知，也不是一无所知吧——帕西瓦尔知道对方有双令人过目难忘的灰绿色眼睛，他知道对方养比利威格虫，且对咖啡有不错的品味，他还知道对方是个瘦瘦高高的男人，腿很长……好吧，都不是什么有用的线索。帕西瓦尔想过也许可以去翻翻魔杖许可处的入境巫师登记记录，但是居住在纽约的英国巫师还是不少的，不说100个，有20个就够他查一阵子了。于是他放弃了在入境巫师登记记录上下功夫，帕西瓦尔等待着星期六的见面，仁慈的路易斯啊，求求你让我能从人群中一眼就认出他。  
路易斯听不见的，真的听不见。  
你还不如像纽特那样细数梅林他老人家从不重样的四角裤。  
“也不知道你叫什么名字，总之，你能把信再带回你主人那里吧？”帕西瓦尔用手指蹭了蹭棕色猫头鹰的喙，随手抓起一只钢笔，从桌上的过期文件撕下一条，写道：好的，我会在星期六9点准时到达宠物店。希望能见到你——不戴帽子，不戴墨镜，没有任何伪装的你。

5.  
于是在星期六之前，纽特有充足的时间去做另一件事——偷走房东太太的所有情书。  
这很容易，身为巫师，他们总是觉得自己的房子只要不被别人看见就不会被盗，但是他们忽略了内部作案。这就是为什么纽特趁着房东太太外出买菜的时候轻而易举地就能进入她的卧室，信就放在床头柜中，而那个抽屉并不好打开，总是卡住——这说明房东太太不是经常翻看情书的人，如果她的心肝宝贝儿情书消失个一两天，她是不会发现的。纽特估计应该就不用给抽屉加上魔法屏障混淆视听了。  
哪里有一天一封，加上那封烧了一半的吼叫信，一共才27封。纽特以为自己至少要抱回500多封信，但是也说不通啊，猫头鹰从纽约飞到巴黎，再从巴黎飞回纽约，一天之内绝对做不到。她还是爱着他的。纽特摇摇头，他替奥布莱恩太太觉得不值，如果是对方做得很过分，为什么就不会从很爱他变得非常讨厌他呢？谁没了谁还活不了啊。这个人，就那么好吗？就那么难以忘怀吗？  
_哦，好像打脸了。我没资格批评奥布莱恩太太的痴情。_  
纽特拿着那叠信，转身离开时，扫到了身后梳妆台上的银色相框。他拿起来看了看，黑白的画面中，奥布莱恩太太跟一个留着络腮胡子的男人并肩站着，男人的肩头落着一只通体雪白的猫头鹰——看来那就是奥布莱恩太太说的会撞上玻璃的傻猫头鹰了。男人搂住奥布莱恩太太然后在她的头发上落下一个吻，奥布莱恩太太笑着低下头，然后照片循环着，永远停留在这个时刻，永远不会向前，也永远不会到达吼叫信寄来的那天。  
纽特放下相框。悄悄离开了10又2/3号。  
当他从已经拆开的信封中取出折叠整齐的羊皮纸时，才理解人类语言文化的博大精深，也许是肉麻了点，但是恋爱中的人谁又会在意这些无关紧要的事呢？  
“亲爱的安娜，我对你的思念与日俱增，我流亡在灰黄绝望的世界里，夜不能眠，食不知味，连帐篷里的杰克都察觉到了我的忧郁，你总是说他傻，总是抚摸着他干净的羽毛叫他‘傻杰克’，你是那么的美好……”  
“……我知道参加战争是我这辈子做过最后悔的事情，因为我会与你分别，而漫长的岁月中只有你的来信能抚慰我孤单的心灵，我无时无刻不在想着你，你的克里斯。”  
“……我已经归心似箭，我幻想着幸福的未来，美好的日子将会来临，而我会带着杰克从欧洲回到你的身边，又或者是杰克站在你的肩头等待我的归来。永远爱你的克里斯。”  
“亲爱的安娜，一个好消息，如果能顺利拿下这份在MACUSA的工作，我们就可以搬到纽约去住，我知道42号街有栋不错的房子。而在此之前……”  
至于那封吼叫信，因为烧掉了一半，很多单词无法辨认，纽特只能看到断断续续的诸如——“我们不该……”、“你总是……”、“你不再是我当年爱过的那个……”、“我带走了杰克，你连自己都照顾不好……”、“……会找到比你更好的……”等等这些纽特觉得非常过分的话，也许烧掉的部分写着更过分的。纽特不知道。

6.  
星期三中午，纽特正式开始给汉密尔顿女士“打工”，总共四个星期，他答应老太太每星期一顿阿普利亚炭烧猪排，其他日子的晚饭可以随意点，只要他会做。于是纽特总算拿到了汉密尔顿女士的特制遗忘魔药配方。  
“一点蜷翼魔的毒液，稀释到2%，在魔药颜色变成浅灰色时加入，然后顺时针搅动三圈半，再逆时针搅动一圈。之后的做法就跟课本上写的一样了。”  
“就这么简单？”纽特有点难以置信，他以为会是一个原料都完全不同的配方。  
“后悔了？四个星期哦，你已经答应了。”老太太这个坏笑从某种程度上来说跟某爱耍小心思的宠物店老板如出一辙。  
“没有没有，看您说的。”  
“给自己用？”这时汉密尔顿女士不笑了，严肃了起来。  
“嗯……也许以后会用到吧？”纽特不确定地说。  
“记忆是一个人很珍贵的财富，别以为我不知道你打的什么鬼主意。不管是好的还是坏的，愉快的或不愉快的，既然发生了就欣然接受。逃避是不负责任的行为。看看麻鸡，没有遗忘魔药不是一样过得好好的。天塌下来又怎样，该怎么活还怎么活。”  
“嗯，我、我不会乱用的。”  
老太太又扫了纽特一眼，他打了个激灵，然后赶紧低下头快步走向养着蛇的玻璃箱，放进几只肥肥的老鼠而后锁上玻璃门。亮蓝色的双头蛇吐着信子，猛然出击，迅速咬破老鼠的喉咙而后拖回自己的洞穴。


	9. Chapter 9

1.  
6月23日，22点58分37秒，纽特终于熬好了透明的琥珀色遗忘魔药，看起来跟威士忌非常像。他晃动小试剂瓶里面的药水，回忆着汉密尔顿女士说过的使用剂量，而后发现了一个最大的问题——  
_我怎么知道我熬好的魔药就是有效的……怎么试？现在这个时间……太晚了……给自己试？可如果真的有效,我喝完就会忘记难过的事,那我又怎么知道它是有效的呢？这又不是普通遗忘魔药，喝完了你会有时间上的空白期，也不是欢欣剂，服用的人会有幸福的感觉……_  
纽特不知道该拿这一锅遗忘魔药怎么办，他本来想把魔药偷偷加进奥布莱恩太太的威士忌瓶子里的，忘记不快乐的事情就好了，但是现在……这又不能扔掉，且不说自己熬了这么久，这满满一锅都是卓锅啊！花了钱买的魔药原料啊！  
纽特一屁股坐在椅子上，护树罗锅从他胸前的马甲口袋里爬出来，“皮克特，我搞砸了。”  
皮克特看看坩埚里的魔药，又看看瘪着嘴的妈咪，也不知道该怎么安慰他了。  
“还是先装起来好了。也许会用到吧，说不定哪天能试试它的效果。”纽特挥动魔杖召来一打同样的小玻璃瓶，将魔药分装好然后整齐码放在他身后那个玻璃柜中.而后他开始收拾混乱的桌子，清洗坩埚，把切了一半下次还能继续使用的嚏根草用纸包好，收进对应的草药抽屉中，擦干净因沸腾溅到坩埚外的魔药……一个小时后，纽特疲惫地从皮箱中爬出来，把自己扔到床上。  
_搞砸了。这跟我想的不一样……所以我要怎么做呢……_  
**“记忆是一个人很珍贵的财富……不管是好的还是坏的，愉快的或不愉快的，既然发生了就欣然接受。逃避是不负责任的行为。看看麻鸡，没有遗忘魔药不是一样过得好好的……”**  
看看麻鸡……  
麻瓜会怎么做呢？

2.  
“梅林他老人家黑白千鸟格子花纹的四角裤啊！谁家的猫头鹰！能不能让我睡觉！”  
星期四的清晨，吵醒奥布莱恩太太的不是42号街上一辆接一辆启动的汽车引擎，而是纽特愤怒的起床气。  
奥布莱恩太太套上晨衣，有点担心地敲了敲10又1/3 号的门，“怎么啦，纽特？”  
大概过了一分钟，纽特顶着一头翘向各个方向的头发开了门，把刚套上的白色半袖背心向下拉了拉，6月的清晨还是有点冷，他不好意思地笑了笑：“抱、抱歉。吵醒您了。”  
“没事就好。看你嚷那么大声，还以为进贼了。”奥布莱恩太太抚平自己晨衣上的褶皱，“没什么事儿我就回去了，你再睡会儿，现在太早了。”  
“不知道谁家的猫头鹰，一直在撞我卧室的窗户……”纽特揉揉眼睛，懒洋洋地打了个呵欠解释着刚刚发生的事情。  
“什么样的猫头鹰？”奥布莱恩太太有点好奇但是又不敢确定，会是她的杰克吗？  
“雪白的……挺漂亮的一只。”纽特还在打呵欠，“我不行了，我要回去再睡会儿，等他在我屋里吃完早饭我就把他放走。”  
“你去睡觉吧，把他交给我，省得吵你。”  
“那……那麻烦您啦，您真好。”纽特转身跑上楼梯，奥布莱恩太太站在10又1/3号门口，有点焦急，真的会是她的杰克吗？怎么可能呢……克里斯带走了他，他说我连自己都照顾不好，又怎么能把杰克留在自己身边……哦，克里斯……  
“麻烦您了。”纽特带着猫头鹰回到门口，雪白的猫头鹰看到奥布莱恩太太就飞了出去，然后停在她的小臂上。  
“哇，他还挺喜欢您的。”纽特说。  
“他当然喜欢我，这是我的傻杰克啊……”奥布莱恩太太温柔地看着猫头鹰，用另一只手理了理他翅膀上的羽毛，雪白的鸟儿蹭着她的掌心，“哦，我的傻杰克，你怎么回来啦？快回去睡觉吧，纽特。这是我的猫头鹰。”  
“哦，好。那，祝您有个愉快的早上，奥布莱恩太太。”纽特合上门，整个人倚在木质门板上，长舒一口气，然后他快速地再次跑上二楼，站在窗户后面看到奥布莱恩太太正在一楼的厨房里欢快地哼着歌，二楼卧室的窗户开着，里面没有人。纽特挥了一下魔杖，奥布莱恩太太的情书在魔咒的作用下一封封飞回她卧室的床头柜抽屉中。“砰！”抽屉合上。完美。  
纽特躺回自己床上，蹭蹭软乎乎的枕头，嘴上挂着笑容再次合上眼睛。  
累死我了，昨天睡太晚，现在不光早起，还要演戏……  
记忆是一个人最珍贵的财富，自己没有资格批评奥布莱恩太太的痴情，更没有资格剥夺她的记忆，不管是好的还是坏的，愉快的或不愉快的，既然发生了就要接受，而后终有一天自己会释然不再念想，从此便可以带着它们开始新的生活。自己不过是推波助澜了一把，他店里刚好有只长得像杰克的雪鸮，训练了大半夜让他一见到奥布莱恩太太就会飞过去，“从现在起，你就是杰克了，好杰克，傻杰克，你不会让我失望的，对吗？”  
所以，今天早上并没有什么猫头鹰撞着他的卧室窗户，听话的杰克一直站在维克多旁边，咕咕地叫着，等待着纽特把自己送给住在隔壁的红头发女巫。

3.  
解决了奥布莱恩太太的事情，纽特要开始计划星期六的见面了。但是说真的，他没什么计划了，也不想再玩儿心思了。当星期六9点的钟声敲响之时，帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯会推开宠物店的店门，而自己就走到他面前，跟他坦白，自己就是捡到他记事本的神秘英国人，而帕西瓦尔会跟自己越过从陌生人到成为朋友之间的那段尴尬，他们会直接就成为朋友，他们已经在这场游戏中互相了解了太多，早就该成为朋友了。  
而他不想仅仅停留在友情上。纽特躺在雷鸟弗兰克休息的那块石头上，眨巴着眼睛看着皮箱中用魔法做出的星空。纽约市看不到星星，纽特怀念霍格沃兹黑湖上空的那块撒了钻石一般的夜幕，但好在他还有皮箱。  
_我想邀请你进入我的皮箱。我想让你了解我最深处的秘密，认识一个最完整的我，不只是那个会跟你耍小心思的英国人，也不只是那个三天两头就入不敷出的宠物店老板。_  
转天晚上，汉密尔顿女士有个什么国际女巫联合会议，于是不用去她家做晚饭的纽特得自己吃晚饭了，他想了想，拿上西装外套，扣上帽子，去了天使猫头鹰。  
好烦，去晚了，需要等位置。哦，今天星期五，纽特想，情人们都出来过周末。  
于是纽特在天使猫头鹰门外闲逛，店旁边小巷里两个鬼鬼祟祟的人吸引了他的注意。那两个人身上带着紫色的烟，很像毒角兽的犄角爆炸时产生的烟雾，微风吹来，纽特闻了闻，味道也像。一开始他以为黑乎乎的小巷中一闪一闪的橙红色光是香烟，后来才发现那是正在生效中的治疗魔咒。毒角兽，美国A级珍惜神奇动物，他们的犄角、尾巴以及爆炸液都可以应用在药剂中，在英国被列为乙级可贸易商品，即，受到严格控制的危险物品；而在美利坚合众国，为了保护美洲大陆上为数不多的毒角兽，巫师的法律则是规定，毒角兽相关的买卖只能国家进行，个人贸易是完全禁止的[5]。而这两个人看起来既不像是伊法魔尼的教授也不像什么神奇动物研究人员或者国企员工。纽特其实很想告诉他们，一般的治疗魔咒对毒角兽造成的伤害完全无效，但是他选择躲到垃圾箱后面，偷听这两个人的对话。  
“……那要放到什么时候？”  
“快了。这个星期天下午就提走。”  
“这运的到底是什么？上次那个傲罗来……”  
“管那么多干嘛！赚钱不就行了！这么麻烦的玩意儿，少了两个我还不知道怎么办呢！诶疼！你他妈的魔杖都戳到我肉里了！妈的……”  
“我怎么感觉治疗咒不管用……”  
“天杀的纳尔拉克！他要是这周日下午4点还不出现，我就宰了他！”  
……  
后面大多是骂骂咧咧的没什么实质内容的对话，纽特等那两个人幻影移形离开小巷之后，也没心思吃晚饭了，他得去个地方调查一下。

4.  
6月26日，星期六，阴转小雨。  
上午9点，这是纽特店里客人最多的时候，小小的店铺挤满了巫师。纽特一边收钱记账同时给来这里闲逛准备买猫头鹰的蒂娜介绍着店里的品种，一边盯着墙上的钟表，怎么还没来……会不会是遇到了什么事……又有突发情况被安全部部长叫走了？纽特一下子心灰意冷，他看到帕西瓦尔让维克多带回的纸条时还在想着，星期六你来啊，你来了就知道，身为店老板，我根本不可能有任何的伪装。  
09点12分35秒，帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯姗姗来迟，本以为斯卡曼德的宠物店里没什么人，他却差点连门都推不开。这人头攒动的，店是不大，但是挤啊，这怎么找？本来就起晚了的帕西瓦尔因为拥挤的宠物店而更加烦躁，昨天晚上连盲猪都没有去，一直跟着C小组忙活39号街的私人仓库案件到深夜，对，昨天晚上又炸了一次，以及，对，这次终于是跟着C小组行动的了。他头发都没来得及梳好就匆匆赶往宠物店，希望对方不会介意他的迟到以及发型。  
帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯在店里转悠了一圈，看着身边来来往往的巫师，搜索着瘦瘦高高，腿很长，操着英国口音的顾客，最后却锁定了站在柜台后面一边收钱一边跟熟客聊天的店老板——英国人，个子挺高，身形很像那天中央公园的“灰色格子西装”，他鼻梁中间凹下去一点，颧骨上点缀着雀斑，穿着白色衬衣外面套一件棕色的西服马甲，领口处规矩地打着领结，哦，他抬头了，灰绿色的眼睛……帕西瓦尔走向柜台。  
“你好，能为你做点——”  
“你好，我想——”帕西瓦尔觉得就这样开口问会不会太突然？但是管不了那么多了，“你是不是捡到我的记事本的人？”  
纽特没看见帕西瓦尔走进商店，今天人太多了，所以当自己朝思暮想的傲罗突然走到柜台前，纽特就不知所措了。连、连个心理准备都不给。他听见自己结结巴巴地说，“不，不是。”  
_该死！梅林他老人家印着小碎花的四角裤！我说了什么！不是说好坦白的吗！_  
“真的不是？你不认识我？”  
纽特合上账本，试图掩饰自己其实认识对方，“真、真的不是。”  
账本……  
“那好吧，老板你家的蒲绒绒放在哪里了？我找了一圈没有找到。”  
“在，在左手边的架子上。靠窗户。”纽特低着头说。  
帕西瓦尔于是转身离开，纽特微微抬头，看着他走向放着蒲绒绒笼子的架子，没过多久他带着一只浅奶黄色的蒲绒绒回到柜台边，“我买一只。”  
“7.5卓锅。”  
帕西瓦尔掏出钱币，目不转睛地盯着店老板，我看你什么时候露馅儿。  
“老板，你记账啊。”  
_账本！他想看我的笔迹！该死的天杀的聪明的傲罗格雷夫斯！_  
“老板。”帕西瓦尔见对方没反应，就又说了一遍，他拉长了语气，“你，记账啊。”

 

[5]关于毒角兽在美国的分级：我杜撰的是，在美国，这种商品只能国家买卖，个人是禁止的。在英国，毒角兽的犄角、尾巴以及爆炸液都可以用在药剂中，它们已被列为乙级可贸易商品（受到严格控制的危险物品）。——出自《神奇动物在哪里》，纽特·斯卡曼德著。


	10. Chapter 10

1.  
快想想怎么办。梅林啊，路易斯啊，上帝啊，谁来救救他？哦，有了。  
“等会儿再记，先给你找零。我这里零钱不够了，去跟朋友换一下。”纽特低着头慌慌张张地从柜台后面走出来，经过帕西瓦尔面前时克制自己不去看他。他挤过一位一位顾客，找到了角落里还在逗弄猫头鹰的蒂娜。感谢梅林，蒂娜还没走。纽特从马甲口袋里掏出羊皮纸和钢笔，快速地在纸上写了些什么，折起来后递给蒂娜，然后说：“站在柜台处的那个穿黑西装的人，能帮我把这个塞到他口袋里吗？”蒂娜踮起脚尖朝柜台的方向看了一眼，立刻转回头瞪着纽特，压低了声音说：“格雷夫斯先生？纽特你怎么认识——”  
“不不不，这不重要！我，我有个很要紧的消息要告诉他，但是我不能让他知道是谁告诉他的。”纽特知道自己扯谎水平不及格，蒂娜一定发现了他的异样，“求你了，好蒂娜，快帮帮我。”  
蒂娜接过折成小方块的羊皮纸，“行，你先回去，跟他说点什么，一会儿我塞进去。”  
“谢谢。”纽特不好意思地笑了一下，再次挤过顾客，走回柜台，然后从裤子口袋里掏出找零放到大理石台面上，对站在柜台旁边的这位傲罗说：“欢迎下次光临。”纽特对上帕西瓦尔深棕色的眼睛。  
帕西瓦尔刚要张嘴——  
“哦，路易斯啊这位先生！别动！”蒂娜及时的出现，打断了帕西瓦尔的下一步行动，他不知道发生了什么，于是微微转过头，余光瞥到了一位黑色短发的女巫，老板的朋友？刚刚是跟她换的零钱？有点眼熟，但是又想不起来在哪儿见过。  
“头也别回！别动！它会咬人！”蒂娜的左手指尖抚过帕西瓦尔的西装，右手迅速把纸条塞进帕西瓦尔的西装口袋里。搞定。“好了，我抓到它了。”于是帕西瓦尔转过身，看到蒂娜正用手帕擦着掌心。“谢谢你，美丽的小姐。能告诉我刚才发生了什么吗？那是什么？”帕西瓦尔看着蒂娜的眼睛。  
_完蛋了，蒂娜你要说什么，说什么才不会让他产生怀疑。_  
梅林他老人家一定在叹气，早说了纽特是那种如果不打草稿，扯谎水平绝对是不及格的人。纽特站在柜台后面，低着头偷偷看着这两个人，也在替蒂娜担心。  
“骚扰虻。”蒂娜眼睛都不眨地回答着。  
“骚扰虻？”格雷夫斯还是没有移开视线。逗我呢吧？哪儿有这种神奇动物？我的神奇动物保护课成绩可是接近满分的。哦，想起来了，这不是戈德斯坦恩吗？还在实习的傲罗，见过一两次。格雷夫斯继续盯着蒂娜，蒂娜也无所畏惧地看着他。  
5秒之后，格雷夫斯终于不再盯着对面的女巫，他礼貌地笑了一下，“日安。”然后带着刚买的蒲绒绒离开了宠物店。  
“吓死我了。你知道，当他盯着我的时候我真的想坦白了……”蒂娜把胳膊撑在纽特的大理石柜台上，转头看向纽特继续嘟囔着，“我还没见过他审讯犯人的样子，大概跟刚刚差不多吧……”  
蒂娜见纽特还是一言不发，于是继续说道：“你怎么了啊？从刚才开始就不对劲？啊对，你怎么认识格雷夫斯先生的啊？你们到底——”  
“我恋爱了。”纽特抬起头看着蒂娜，终于张开嘴，跟她坦白。  
“多大点儿事儿！”于是她张开双臂，给了好友一个安慰的拥抱。想必那张羊皮纸中写的就是告白吧？看不出来纽特平时一个只会照顾神奇动物的质朴赫奇帕奇还会用这样的方式告白。蒂娜一边拍拍纽特的后背，一边说，“好啦好啦，我要买那只长着心形脸的猫头鹰。”  
“嗯嗯，我给你打折。”纽特胡乱地点着头。

2.  
幻影移形回到家的帕西瓦尔立刻脱下西装，掏出魔杖就丢出几个探查咒语，他就不信戈德斯坦恩刚刚没做什么手脚。不过——我那样看着她，她都没有移开视线。有胆量，下个月就推荐她转正。  
没有咒语？什么都没做吗？怎么可能？帕西瓦尔不死心，抓起西装，上上下下地检查，终于从右侧口袋里翻出了折成小方块的羊皮纸。  
展开后，帕西瓦尔看见纸上写着——  
“星期日下午3点45分，请准时，你今天迟到了。39号街的‘挚爱之人（lieblingsmensch）’花店见，这次我不会再爽约了。明天你一定会见到我的。”  
这家店……好像有点印象……不，这不是重点。  
帕西瓦尔叹了口气，他没有生气，只是这场越拖越久的见面让他感到奇怪，自己应该已经表示出了足够的兴趣与想要展开一段交往的意愿，但是他不知道对方到底是什么意思，想认识他？那为什么每次都……不想认识他？那又何必一次次约他出来？帕西瓦尔决定再相信一次神秘英国男巫。  
“斯卡曼德先生到底是不是那个捡到我记事本的人？”帕西瓦尔看着餐桌上欢快地抖着毛儿的蒲绒绒喃喃自语，修长的手指轻轻戳了一下奶黄色的毛团。  
蒲绒绒抖了三下，意思是，是的。  
然而可惜的是，帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯看不懂蒲绒绒的肢体语言。

3.  
6月27日，星期日，15点43分02秒，帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯推开“挚爱之人”的店门，店铺里弥漫着好闻的百合花香。他礼貌地对花店老板娘点了下头，说：“我随便看看。”“新到的风信子。”她涂着红色指甲油的手指了指帕西瓦尔身后货架上的花卉。  
帕西瓦尔看向窗外，玻璃上用白色的油漆画着简笔的花朵并写有一些——大概是德语吧，因为自己站在店里面，所以字是反的，并不能看出写的是什么，隔着这样的一整块玻璃，39号大街看起来不太真切。而难怪自己对于这家花店有印象，它的窗玻璃正对着的小巷，再走个二三十步就是那个发生过两次爆炸的私人仓库了。  
此时两个鬼鬼祟祟的人引起了帕西瓦尔的注意，他们刻意用帽檐挡住脸，一边东张西望一边快步走进花店正对着的那条小巷，在一道不易察觉的金色光芒闪过之后，两个人都不见了，帕西瓦尔眯起眼睛，魔法屏障？星期五晚上的时候好像并没有检测出来？帕西瓦尔看了看手表，已经接近下午四点，这次是对方迟到，虽然他说着自己不会爽约，看来……  
但傲罗的直觉告诉他，引起私人仓库爆炸的原因就在眼前，自己应该追上去，一口气查个清楚。帕西瓦尔离开花店，走到街对面的小巷中，先不要打草惊蛇，于是他召唤出自己的守护神给MACUSA总部送了个口信——“速派三名傲罗赶往39号街发生爆炸的私人仓库，在仓库外的小巷幻影移形并集合”。银色的豹子眨眼之间就消失不见。大约两分钟过后，巷子里聚集了几个巫师，蒂娜·戈德斯坦恩也在，她飞快地试图看向别的地方以躲避格雷夫斯的目光。  
帕西瓦尔在心里轻哼一声，正好，今天就算是个实战考核，让我看看你有什么本事，希望你能确实如你的毕业成绩那般优秀。  
星期天上班就够受打击的了，毫无征兆就让实习傲罗参与正式行动着实把蒂娜吓了一跳，但是没办法，轮班的人不够，自己又被拿来凑数了。事实上，再过不到四十分钟，蒂娜就会无比感谢路易斯让自己在今天加班，只不过现在她除了烦躁还是烦躁。而当她幻影移形到小巷之后看到站在他们面前的行动负责人是格雷夫斯长官时，蒂娜已经不知道该如何表达自己的感受了，只能在心里不停地在念叨：纽特，你欠我的，我今天要是能活着回去，我今天要是不被格雷夫斯第二次扣下来问话，我就——  
“你们还挺快。怎么来了四个？”格雷夫斯感到奇怪，“我只叫了三个人。”  
“您叫的？刚刚有人打电话到神奇动物司报案，说是今天下午4点钟，39号街的私人仓库将有一场地下交易，违规商品大概是毒角兽的犄角，爆炸液等。对方还强调，现场可能还有火蜥蜴，让我们多加注意。”其中一个傲罗回答。  
“戈德斯坦恩，你跟着琼斯到仓库后面布下禁止幻影移形的屏障。你们两个，跟我来，布下麻鸡驱逐咒。一会儿交锋起来，记得保护自己。毒角兽爆炸液和火蜥蜴的危险就不用我说明了吧？里面应该不会超过五个巫师。看我的手势行动。”格雷夫斯简单安排行动计划之后，就带着另外两个傲罗消失在蒂娜的视线中，不一会儿他们出现在仓库的另一侧，形成一个包围圈。蒂娜握紧手中的魔杖，这是她第一次参与正式的傲罗任务，内心的激动其实大过不安，一定要好好表现啊，波尔篷蒂娜·戈德斯坦恩！  
透明的红色屏障缓缓落下，蒂娜跟傲罗琼斯配合完美，几乎是在禁止幻影移形的屏障刚刚落下的瞬间，格雷夫斯就打了个“开始”的手势，五名傲罗同时从仓库的不同方向放出破坏屏障与墙壁的咒语，之前那两个鬼鬼祟祟的巫师正正在仓库中数钱，还来不及反应就被魔咒造成的冲击波打到地上，而前来提货的巫师合上箱子，抓着提手就要幻影移形，却发现根本不能成功。突如其来的攻击打得他们措手不及，三人瞬间都被缴了魔杖，蒂娜还给那个拿着箱子试图逃跑的巫师扔了一个拌腿咒加一个完美的飞来咒，她接住了那个装着大量卓锅的箱子。  
“都老实点儿！”格雷夫斯吼了一句，用魔杖指着三名走私犯。三个人乖乖跪在地上双手背后被并施了部分束缚咒。  
傲罗琼斯一个魔咒撩开仓库中盖在木箱上的破布，“是毒角兽的犄角，还有爆炸液。”  
“琼斯，看下仓库里还有什么别的违禁品。”说完，他回过头，走到这三名巫师的面前，“根据MACUSA美利坚合众国巫师法律，现在人赃俱获，你们因为走私A级禁止个人贸易商品而被捕了。”  
“长官！小心！统统石化！”眼尖的蒂娜看到其中一个犯人手指上的小动作，手疾眼快地给他丢了一个全身束缚咒。  
“干得漂亮，戈德斯坦恩。把他们三个押回伍尔沃斯大楼，好好审问。有关毒角兽的贸易可不是他们三个人就能策划的，这条线上绝对还有别的人。都查清楚！”格雷夫斯下了指令。蒂娜刚要跟着一起幻影移形回到MACUSA总部时，格雷夫斯抓住了她的胳膊——“你等会儿再走，我有话要问你。”  
背对着格雷夫斯的蒂娜翻了个白眼，继续着任务开始之前的碎碎念：该死的纽特，你欠我的，绝对绝对是你欠我的，等我回去——  
她转过身，故作镇定，“长官？”  
“波尔篷蒂娜·戈德斯坦恩，对吧？”格雷夫斯把魔杖插进裤子口袋，换了个站姿看着面前的黑发女巫。  
“是的，长官。”  
格雷夫斯从西装里侧的口袋里掏出那张满是折痕的羊皮纸，“这个，是你昨天塞到我西装口袋里的吗？”  
“这……”蒂娜皱着眉毛看着格雷夫斯，忽然想到，糟糕，他该不会以为是我写的字条吧？那里面不是写着告白吗？别是误会了啊……她连忙解释：“那、那不是我写的！”  
“我知道不是你写的。我想知道是谁交给你的。我很欣赏你，我看过你的傲罗训练考核成绩，非常的优秀。上个星期MACUSA的高层召开会议，他们要任命我做下一任安全部部长。”  
“恭、恭喜您？”蒂娜不知道为什么话题忽然转到了这里，被资深傲罗夸奖，她还有点不好意思。  
“我想让你做我的副手。我马上写推荐信，下个月你就能转正，成为MACUSA安全部的正式一员。”格雷夫斯继续说道。  
“真、真的吗？我、我是说，我很荣幸。谢谢长官。”蒂娜看着平日里一丝不苟的高大男人，歪着头冲他腼腆地抿嘴笑了笑。  
“等等，你脸上这里有点脏，一定是刚刚突袭时沾上的灰尘。”格雷夫斯指了指自己的脸颊，“就这里。”  
“哦，路易斯啊。”蒂娜快速地用袖子蹭了蹭自己的脸。  
“你没擦干净，这里还有。”于是格雷夫斯伸手掏出胸袋中绣着自己名字首字母的手帕，轻轻抚过蒂娜的右脸。

4.  
而就在这一秒——格雷夫斯的手帕擦去蒂娜脸上灰尘的这一秒，同时发生的，还有刚走出“挚爱之人”，穿着那身灰色格子西装，抱着一盆白色风信子[6]的纽特，没有戴帽子、没有戴墨镜、什么伪装都没有的他看着街对面站得很近的两个人，愣在了39号大街的这一侧。

 

[6]白色风信子的花语是——不敢表露的爱。


	11. Chapter 11

1.  
除非你看到他跟别人在一起，否则你永远都不知道自己有多喜欢他。  
_好了，现在我知道了。_  
纽特需要回家，他需要他毛绒绒的神奇动物们，他需要一个柔软的毯子把自己裹起来，然后就让他这么着烂在那里，一辈子都不出来。  
失魂落魄的小斯卡曼德先生幻影移形到42号街10又1/3号的后门，几乎抱不住那盆白色风信子，他把手伸进裤子口袋，掏了好半天却抓不住钥匙。他烦躁，他生气，他埋怨梅林为什么今天刚好是蒂娜值班，为什么她会跟着一起参与逮捕行动，又为什么……所以事实就是，帕西瓦尔其实并没有那么喜欢自己。  
他感到难过。  
如果自己没有一次又一次地放他鸽子，如果自己没有一次又一次地耍心思，如果自己就那么直截了当地把他的记事本放在神奇动物司让汉克·西格森转交给他，然后头也不回地离开，那么后面发生的这一切一切就都不存在了。  
这时，10又2/3号的房门打开，奥布莱恩太太提着一袋垃圾走了出来，她看到住在她隔壁的英国人，还是按捺不住内心的喜悦，她这两天一直在跟朋友念叨自己的傻杰克回来了。于是她又唠叨了一遍：“路易斯啊，纽特，我到现在都不敢相信，我的傻杰克——我丈夫的那只猫头鹰，居然自己回来了！感谢路易斯！这简直——你相信奇迹吗？这就是了！”  
“今天不信。”

2.  
只有今天不信。  
纽特关上房门，掏出魔杖，轻轻一挥，墙壁上钉着的那些张“是的，我想见你”被粗暴地扯下来，统统飞进垃圾箱里。他脱下灰色格子的西装外套扔在地上，走上阁楼，打开皮箱，慢慢爬下去，没一会儿从里面捞出隐形兽道高，抱着他倒在卧室的床上，他连手都不想挥一下，但是无奈他需要被子，6月的纽约并不需要盖多厚的被子，纽特透过薄薄的被罩与里面的棉花，看着星期日下午照进他卧室的夕阳。被子里面暖烘烘的，满眼的橙色，道高银色的毛发闪着亮光，他金色的双眼忽然变成亮蓝色。  
“哦。我不想知道你又预见了什么……反正……”纽特闭上眼睛，把脸埋向枕头。  
反正也不会是——帕西瓦尔搬到了42号街10又1/3号，他们重新装修了这个二层小楼，清晨纽特会披着帕西瓦尔的衬衣站在厨房里指挥着锅碗瓢盆做意大利番茄焗豆培根。而帕西瓦尔会从身后抱住自己，把头埋在肩窝，然后他黑色的发丝蹭得纽特痒痒的。而自己会回头吻他，继而把他已经穿好的西装，背带，衬衣，西裤再一件一件扒下来，帕西瓦尔则会把自己推到餐桌上——不是那个纽特原来自己一个人吃饭用的小方桌，他们换了个新的，长长的，足够坐下两个人的餐桌——然后在他精良的无杖魔法作用下那些叮当作响的厨具会慢慢落下，他们的早餐变成了早午餐，时间被无限制地拉长，纽特想就这样躺在餐桌上再也不起来，而帕西瓦尔修长又骨节分明的手指四处煽风点火，长期握住魔杖而积累的茧子抚过自己长着点点雀斑的侧腰和有着稀疏毛发的胸口，最后在透过厨房窗玻璃照在眼皮上的金色阳光中迎来高潮。  
_不会是这样了，我永远地失去了他。_

3.  
“我真的很赏识你。但我也必须知道他是谁，如果没有这张纸条，我不会在今天下午出现在39号街，更不会意外破获这起毒角兽走私案，而我猜，打电话到神奇动物司报案的人也是他吧？我很想当面感谢他。所以，请务必告诉我，到底是谁让你把纸条塞到我口袋里的？”帕西瓦尔收起手帕，展开那张羊皮纸，他棕色的双眼真诚地看着蒂娜。当然，不止是感谢，他想说的还有更多，但是这些就没有必要告诉蒂娜了。  
所以就是这样的一个人，让纽特魂不守舍，只要在他身边就一直表现得怪怪的纽特。纽特·斯卡曼德啊，你到底对这位精英傲罗有什么误解？直接告诉他自己心里想的是什么很难吗？  
蒂娜在内心翻了个白眼，原来纸条里写的不是告白，看来当时约我出来吃饭是真的鼓起了莫大的勇气，而现在，还得要我推你一把。帮人帮到底，毕竟自己现在就算是正式转正了，而这跟纽特的所作所为脱不了干系，不管是纽特有意还是无意，从结果来看，没什么差别，自己也是要感谢他的。  
“他叫纽特·斯卡曼德。是那家宠物店的老板，就住在42号街10又1/3号的楼上。”蒂娜说。  
“谢谢你，戈德斯坦恩。”  
“叫我蒂娜，长官。”

4.  
隐形兽柔软的毛发与暖烘烘的被子让纽特有点犯困，但他还是听到了楼下响个不停的门铃声。  
_我不想见人，我谁都不想见。反正来的人不会是——_  
“斯卡曼德先生？”  
_——帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯……_  
纽特一下子掀开身上的被子坐起来，他怎么来了？纽特屏住呼吸，蹑手蹑脚地走下楼梯，静悄悄地靠近大门，透过小小的圆形门镜，看到站在后门外面的现任傲罗帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯。他看起来有点混乱，平日里服帖的头发散了一些下来，那让他看起来年轻了些，脸上脏脏的，可能是刚刚在私人仓库的突袭中沾上的灰尘。  
都不说给自己擦一擦……  
“纽特？我、我可以叫你纽特吗？纽特，谢谢你告诉我今天下午那场地下交易，人赃俱获，我们抓住了走私毒角兽犄角和爆炸液的巫师。”帕西瓦尔停顿了一下，但是屋里没有任何动静，于是他继续说道，“还有，咖啡很好喝，谢谢你自制的方糖。”  
纽特靠在门板上，没有说话。他只是来说谢谢的吗。  
“纽特？斯卡曼德先生？你在家吗？”帕西瓦尔叹了口气，自己已经按了这么半天的门铃还是没有人开门，那可能是不在家吧，于是他转身离开。纽特听着门外越来越小的皮鞋声，慢慢地倚着门板滑坐到地上，但又像是想起了什么，他飞快地跑到二楼，拉开一点厨房窗户上挂着的淡蓝色窗帘，看到刚离开这里的身穿棕色西装的傲罗慢慢地走到魔法屏障边缘，这时他回头看了一眼10又1/3号的二楼，纽特飞快地放下手里的布料。  
就这样吧，结束了，都结束了。  
他回头看着厨房墙壁上的瓷砖，餐桌上一封红色的吼叫信吸引了他的注意——谁寄过来的？什么时候？  
他想了想，拆开了信，玛卡布莱特老爷子愤怒的吼叫声瞬间充满了整栋楼——  
“纽特·阿特密斯·费铎·斯卡曼德！你就是个傻瓜！懦夫！胆小鬼！我活了120多岁了你这样的孩子我见多了！事情都过去了然后后悔！晚了！早干什么去了！别像我一样，最后什么都没说就结束了！等到人家去世了都还不知道有人那么喜欢过自己！你会开心吗？快去，就走到他面前，告诉他，你喜欢他！想跟他过一辈子的那种喜欢！”  
纽特后背一僵，伸手拉开窗帘，42号大街静悄悄的，那位他喜欢的傲罗已经不见了踪影，他可能去了纽约市任何一个角落。  
“又及：我卖了那家店，当你收到这封吼叫信的时候，我应该已经在摩洛哥了，要是没追到对方你就别给我写信！你要是写了，我就把你的猫头鹰扣在这里直接炖了！”  
飘在空中的信件冒起一股青烟，燃起火花，一点点烧没了。  
纽特觉得脑子里嗡嗡地响，老人愤怒的话语一句一句地回放着，不，他才不是因为老人威胁要炖了他的猫头鹰而鼓起勇气去找帕西瓦尔的，他是，真的喜欢对方啊。  
纽特立刻念了一个飞来咒，抓住就要扑到他脸上的灰色格子西装，跑下楼。  
_我要去找他。不管他是在中央公园，天使猫头鹰，39号街的花店，还是24号街的“四季”，我都要找到他，然后跟他讲清楚。如果这些地方他都不在，我就坐在伍尔沃斯大楼入口处的那个旋转门前面，坐到他星期一上班。_  
纽特猛地打开门——

5.  
——帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯就站在42号街10又1/3号的门口。  
“我、我听到你屋里有很大的声响，以为你有什么危险，唔——”纽特松开手里的西装——可怜的衣服今天第二次被丢到地上——堵住对方的嘴，当然，用的是他自己的嘴。帕西瓦尔很快夺回主动权，他把纽特压在门廊处的墙上，顺手关上门，纽特的舌头不断地往自己嘴里伸，着什么急，他心里轻笑一声，把纽特拉开一点，抵着他的额头盯着对方灰绿色的眼睛低声说道：“我今年32岁了，应该比你大不少，你想好了——”  
“我不在乎——”红头发的英国人又凑过来啃着帕西瓦尔的嘴角。  
“我现在住的房子是租的，不过以后会买的。”帕西瓦尔吻上对方的眼皮，纽特轻轻眨眼，“你可以搬过来跟我一起住在宠物店楼上，我就要交不起房租了。”说完他的手指开始不安分地解开帕西瓦尔的西装扣子并试图把它扒下来。  
高大的傲罗咯咯地笑着，“我月薪只有三千，虽然马上就要做安全部部长了，到时候就是六千五——”  
“没关系，我养你。现在你能专心脱掉我的衣服了吗？”纽特看着他，露出一个狡黠的笑容。  
到底是谁刚刚说自己就要交不起房租了啊……  
帕西瓦尔用实际行动回应了他。

6.  
现在是6月28日，星期一，凌晨四点半。在10又1/3号阁楼上那个破旧的手提箱中，原本痴迷于宝石鞋扣的嗅嗅更正了自己的喜好，正欢快地把从客厅地板上收集来的属于帕西瓦尔的袖扣摆在自己的窝里。同时，在静悄悄的伍尔沃斯大楼门前，结束值班的傲罗琼斯发现今晚纽约市的星星格外的明亮，他哼着小调，并没有幻影移形而是选择愉快地步行回家。还是在这个时候，天使猫头鹰的主厨刚刚醒来，这位四十八岁的巫师坐在床边把脚伸进拖鞋，考虑着今晚的特菜是牡蛎还是海鱼。很快气温就将上升至25摄氏度，空气湿度则会一直维持在53%左右，非常适宜外出与约会。

 

END


	12. 番外一：纽特·斯卡曼德的性爱清单

1.  
当他们跌跌撞撞来到二楼时，只成功攻略了帕西瓦尔背带的纽特虽然被对方吻得有点糊涂，但还是清楚地记得自己卧室的地板上仍旧是一片狼藉——麻瓜小说，神奇动物图鉴，素描纸……哦，梅林他老人家明黄色的四角裤啊，到底是什么阻碍了他买书柜的计划？而现在——  
“不不不！你等下！我还没——”  
“晚了。”帕西瓦尔不知道纽特指的是乱七八糟的卧室地板，他刚刚解开纽特身上那件白衬衣的所有扣子，宽厚的手掌探进衣服里，把纽特从其中剥了出来，然后带着他就要往卧室里走。  
“别踩！”纽特在衬衣被剥下来的窸窸窣窣中还是清晰地听见了纸张被踩皱的声音，仿佛角驼兽的蹄子碾压过草丛中脆弱的小蜗牛，纽特那个心疼，“啊不！停！”  
帕西瓦尔稍微抬头，越过纽特长着乱糟糟红发的头顶，看到了卧室地板上的各种书籍和羊皮纸什么的，他每天晚上怎么上床睡觉？飞到床上的？有那么一丢丢舍不得离开纽特后背的右手一挥，在精良的无杖魔法作用下，地板上的纸张和书本统统从他们身边飞出卧室，由于帕西瓦尔接下来又继续专注于纽特的后腰，这些可怜的纸制品们就噼里啪啦地掉落在客厅地板上。  
“梅林他蓝底星星图案的四角裤！那些羊皮纸是有顺序的！”纽特扯开帕西瓦尔的衬衣，崩掉了一颗扣子作为报复。纽特知道有个神奇的小咒语，可以轻松脱掉对方的衣服，但是现在这样有一种徒手拆礼物的快感。  
帕西瓦尔此时已经把纽特压在了床上，整个人撑在他正上方，略带捕食者一样的压迫感慢慢靠近宠物店老板，“在把你推到床上这件事上，到底是你着急还是我着急？”  
“我着急。”纽特大大方方地承认了，，然后他抬起臀部，帕西瓦尔有点意外，但他没有停下手上的动作并顺势把灰色格子的西裤拽下来扔到卧室地板上。  
“彩色的袜子，品味不错。”帕西瓦尔褪下英国人的棉袜，这时纽特也解开了对方的裤子，帕西瓦尔踢掉碍事的西裤，正要脱掉袜子，他看到纽特的眼神暗了暗，于是停下了手上的动作，慢条斯理地说：“喜欢你看到的？”  
“留着它们。”纽特有点不好意思地偏过头，他不想承认帕西瓦尔的小腿上绑着男士吊袜带的样子——只穿着男士吊袜带的样子，非常，好看，那让他更兴奋了一点。  
“哦，那好吧。刚刚你说什么是有顺序的？”帕西瓦尔褪下纽特的白色内裤，然后拽下自己的，重新回到纽特的正上方，这么近距离地看着神秘英国男巫的感觉真好，帕西瓦尔甚至觉得自己都能数清对方脸上到底有多少可爱的雀斑，他吻过纽特的鼻尖，轻轻略过嘴唇，最后来到他喉结突出的脖子，稍用力地啃咬着，纽特泄出一声呻吟，仰起头，后脑压着柔软的枕头，对方好像刚刚问了什么？  
“我——我自己记录的一些、一些神奇动物的生活习性什么的，还有一些素描。”帕西瓦尔的手指确实如他想象一般会到处煽风点火，在一点一点的刺激积累下，纽特觉得自己的欲望逐渐地在抬头，蹭上对方的阴茎，触电一般的愉悦直直冲上大脑，让他的回答变得断断续续。  
“我喜欢神奇动物们。他们，很——”帕西瓦尔的声音因为舔上纽特的胸口而中断了一下，直到舌下的乳尖挺立变红，因为他的唾液而闪着光，他才松口，继续说，“——很不可思议。所以我一不小心吸引了一个神奇动物学家的注意？”  
“半个吧，也就算半个。”纽特的手来到两人中间，轻轻握住对方的勃起，前液弄湿了他的手指，并顺着指缝流下来，滴到他自己的小腹上。  
“也许你可以写个课本什么的？你知道，我上学的时候，用的是那本1715年版的——”他慢慢地一路向下亲吻，来到纽特那片已经被前液打湿的毛发。  
“我知道那本——”  
“写得很差。”  
“图片还可以。至少没把雄性威尔士绿龙的阴茎画错……”纽特嘟囔着，虽然他也不喜欢那本，但是帕西瓦尔要他自己写一本？开什么玩笑？  
帕西瓦尔本来正含着纽特的阴茎，却因为实在忍不住想笑“噗嗤”一声又把嘴里的东西吐了出来：“这里面又有什么故事？”纽特坐起来追着帕西瓦尔的嘴，手指拢着对方有点散乱的头发，帕西瓦尔感觉到对方湿热的鼻息喷到自己脸上，他闭上眼说：“快告诉我。”  
“哦，因为龙在西方文化中跟蛇寓意差不多，麻瓜的神话传说中也有记载的龙有一些其实是蛇，所以很多人就想当然地认为他们跟蛇一样，有两根阴茎。但是他们只有一根，就像大多数神奇动物。”  
“路易斯啊我亲爱的神奇动物学家，你每天都是在观察什么？”帕西瓦尔一边笑着一边把纽特重新压回到床上。“这是，神奇动物学，严肃一点好吗？”纽特双手爬上对方的后背，轻轻抚摸着男人的后颈，然后感受帕西瓦尔把自己的一条腿折起，压到胸口，而后自己朝思暮想的对方圆润的食指指肚在后穴周围打着圈，却一直不进去。  
“我可以——”帕西瓦尔刚想询问一下是不是可以进入，忽然一个白色的罐子从床头柜中飞出，他伸手接住，直起身，打开看了一眼，哦，可爱的宠物店老板会错意了。他意味深长地盯着刚用了无杖的飞来咒的纽特，对方正四处躲闪着帕西瓦尔直勾勾的目光，“不错的无杖魔法。在伊法魔尼可以拿到B了。”  
“霍格沃兹也是要求无杖魔法的好吗？但是我只有飞来咒用得最熟练。”纽特看到帕西瓦尔合上盖子——合上？  
“哦，那你一定不知道有这个咒语，也是无杖。”帕西瓦尔打了个响指，纽特忽然感觉自己的后穴涌出一波冰凉滑腻的液体，突如其来的未知体验让他更硬了，他涨红了脸，该死，对方这是欺负他没看过几本巫师小黄书吗？  
_天杀的我都是霍格沃兹毕业了才敢翻那些东西！虽然没看过几本！但是篇篇都是经典！_  
纽特·乖宝宝·斯卡曼德在帕西瓦尔的手指伸进来之后就记不得自己到底看过哪几本经典小黄书了，他太紧了，甚至能感觉到肠壁包裹着对方手指的形状，骨节分明，而当对方平滑的指甲轻轻刮到某处时，纽特感到自己的呼吸突然急促了起来，脚背绷紧并用手抓紧了帕西瓦尔的胳膊。  
经验丰富的傲罗也发现了纽特的异样，找对了地方之后就方便多了。他抽出已经塞进去开拓了半天的三根手指，换上自己硬得不行的阴茎，顶得纽特不由自主地倒抽一口气，然后就开始断断续续地低声咒骂着梅林的四角裤。哦，感觉真好，两个人同时这么想着，然后帕西瓦尔很快开始动了起来。

2.  
“买个书柜吧。然后收拾一下，你那些记录整理整理就可以写一本关于神奇动物的书。”帕西瓦尔理了理纽特稍微汗湿的头发。  
“我一直有这个计划——我是指书柜——只不过……”纽特有点心虚。  
——只不过，你一直在琢磨怎么折腾我，没有时间，是吧。帕西瓦尔早猜到了对方后半句没说出来的话。  
“还可以换张床。”帕西瓦尔看着卧室的天花板说。  
“好吧，我是说，床，还有关于神奇动物的书。你知道，这跟我想像的见面不太一样。”纽特换了个姿势，软绵绵地侧躺在床上，他抱着自己的被子，伸脚蹭着帕西瓦尔的小腿，半睁着眼睛看着挤在自己身边一丝不挂的傲罗。  
“没关系，我可以装作不知道。你想来多少次初次见面都行，我陪你。”帕西瓦尔吻上纽特的嘴角，吞下他咯咯的笑声。  
“反正每次都不一样，你总是能带给我惊喜。”帕西瓦尔说。  
“还有惊吓。”  
“对，还有惊吓。”帕西瓦尔看着正在玩儿自己记事本的嗅嗅无奈地笑了笑。

3.  
两人相遇的第七个年头，帕西瓦尔和纽特一起从奥布莱恩太太手里买下了42号街10又1/3号，用的是帕西瓦尔的工资和纽特那本《神奇动物在哪里》的稿费，然后重新进行了装修。换掉深色的墙纸，打掉没有必要的隔墙，二楼的客厅于是一下子明亮了起来。  
“早就想让你这么做了——”纽特躺在餐桌上——他们确实换了一张长长的桌子，在买下这里之后又换了一张，而他赤裸的胸口上淋着温热的挂着酱汁的意大利面，帕西瓦尔的手笔，当然。帕西瓦尔俯下身舔了一口，然后说：“有点儿咸了，但是我喜欢你炒的番茄蘑菇肉酱。”不过精明的安全部部长马上就注意到纽特的措辞——“早就想让你这么做了”，这是什么意思？  
“什么叫——‘早就想让我这么做了’？”帕西瓦尔坏心眼地轻轻抚上纽特的侧腰，然后感受火热的躯体正追着他的掌心靠过去。  
“我喜欢列清单。咖啡，晚饭，当然还有性爱。”纽特透过掉在额前略长的卷发看着对方，从自己胸口上捏起一根意大利面，吃掉，咀嚼过后他抗议：“哪里咸了？谁让你只舔了酱汁……”  
“哦，纽特·斯卡曼德的性爱清单。”帕西瓦尔总结了一下，手里的动作并没有停下，他继续说道，“既然我们都在一起七年了，我猜，你那个清单也就所剩无几了？”帕西瓦尔回想起1924年的圣诞假期，美好的圣诞节礼物，美好的纽特，美好的性爱，那可能是纽特做过最出格的事，如果不算他试图吸引一只正在发情的雌性匈牙利树峰龙。那条暴躁的母龙，帕西瓦尔现在想起还是不寒而栗，不过他的纽特总是诡计多端，关键时刻化险为夷。  
“并没有，我有一辈子的时间去补充填写这个清单然后有一辈子的时间去给每一行都挑上对勾。”调皮的宠物店老板，好吧，现在是，调皮的《神奇动物在哪里》的作者勾住对方的脖子，把他拉向自己，抵着他黑色的碎发低声补充：“而你有一辈子的时间跟我一起完成。”  
“我从来都不知道你那个小脑瓜里到底都在想些什么乱七八糟的事情，但是我觉得我喜欢这个清单。”帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯知道自己算是一辈子都跟这个神奇动物学家绑在一起了，多好。  
一辈子也不过如此，没什么能比这更美好了。

END


	13. 番外二：帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯对英国人到底有什么误解

1.  
纽特喜欢买袜子。一个原因是他很容易就会把袜子穿破，不，他也不知道为什么；另一个原因是，哦，他是英国人。  
纽特的妈妈作为一个传统的英国女巫，不仅会持家做饭还织得一手好毛活，在小儿子表示要远赴纽约的时候，斯卡曼德太太一边舍不得他离开自己一边给他的箱子里塞了好多长长厚厚的手织羊毛袜。  
但是因为两个人是相遇在1920年的6月，所以彼时那些袜子还被压在箱底，直到天气转凉帕西瓦尔才发现那些羊毛织物。美国傲罗很是不解，这么厚的袜子，怎么塞进鞋子里？  
后来他懂了，这不是冬天穿在鞋子里的。  
天杀的纽特·斯卡曼德喜欢在大冬天穿着羊毛袜睡觉。  
“说真的，纽特，你睡觉前能不能把袜子脱掉？”一个大雪纷飞的冬日夜晚，帕西瓦尔不知道第多少次蹭到被子里纽特毛绒绒的袜子时终于忍不住了。他非常，异常，特别，想让纽特不要穿着袜子睡觉。  
“冷。”纽特裹紧了身上的棉被，朝帕西瓦尔那边凑了凑。  
安全部部长瞥了一眼熊熊燃烧的壁炉，哪里冷了？  
“能不能脱掉再睡？”  
“脚冷，我就睡不着。”纽特强撑着正打架的眼皮，他今天帮毒角兽接生已然累得要死，帕西瓦尔还一直在这里讲话，烦。  
“我给你暖床？”帕西瓦尔钻进两个人的被窝中，摸了好久摸到了纽特毛绒绒的袜子，把它们拽下来之后纽特的脚趾就寻着热源踩上帕西瓦尔的手掌，随着安全部部长退到被子外面的动作，纽特把他那双长脚塞到帕西瓦尔的小腿中间。昏黄的灯光下，帕西瓦尔看到宠物店老板已然睡着，轻轻地打着呼噜。  
“我每次夜里不小心蹭到你的羊毛袜子时就会惊醒，以为又有什么神奇动物从皮箱中跑了出来钻进被窝。很吓人的。你们英国人都喜欢穿着袜子睡觉吗……”帕西瓦尔自言自语着，完全没看到半个脑袋埋在被子中的纽特脸上挂着一个不易察觉的坏笑。

2.  
英国巫师简直是地球上最神奇的存在。认识纽特·斯卡曼德之后帕西瓦尔头一次意识到英美文化的差异，虽然他们交流时使用的是同一种语言然而还是会有时不知道对方说的是什么意思。当纽特突然因为帕西瓦尔的某句话而咯咯笑起来的时候，MACUSA现任安全部部长经常在想，他笑什么？  
后来，1924年的12月25日，第一次跟着自家神奇动物学家到英国过圣诞节的帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯在传统英式家庭早餐之后的09点42分13秒时开始依次拆开斯卡曼德一家送给自己的圣诞节礼物，然后他不意外地发现了纽特的妈妈——斯卡曼德太太的手织毛衣，红白相间的驯鹿花纹，跟纽特那件蓝色的毛衣刚好凑成一对儿；斯卡曼德先生送了自己一个钱包——“你知道，防嗅嗅用的”，老爷子的原话是这么说的，帕西瓦尔感激地收下；纽特送的是一个魔法窥镜，帕西瓦尔可以把它摆在办公桌上探查来人是否不怀好意；忒修斯·斯卡曼德——他当上英国魔法部傲罗办公室主任之后跟帕西瓦尔见面的次数就多了起来——送的是，这个就不好形容了，他只看了一眼礼物包装纸下露出的一角就飞快地把它盖好，你们英国人真会玩儿，他想，然后开始看下一件礼物。纽特还挺好奇自己哥哥送的是什么，他捧着热巧克力看着帕西瓦尔和忒修斯神秘地互相使眼色，不懂这两个都比自己大9岁的人脑子里想的是什么，他撇撇嘴，吃掉浮在巧克力上面的棉花糖。  
“忒修斯送的是什么？”纽特最终耐不住好奇心还是问了娜塔莉·斯卡曼德，在圣芒戈工作的她送给帕西瓦尔的是一本家用医疗魔咒大全与施救方案，但是后来帕西瓦尔发现了上面覆盖的魔力波动，“咒立停”之后他发现家用医疗魔咒大全与施救方案后面多出六十多页别的内容，跟医疗无关，但是也没那么无关。  
“我估计你今天晚上就知道了。”绿眼睛的女巫眨眨眼，看着自己丈夫的亲弟弟，忍住不要笑出来。因为，那件礼物，是她帮着挑的，而她自己也买了。  
终于到最后一件了，帕西瓦尔拆开花花绿绿的包装纸，拿出了一个彩色混纺毛线织成的——嗯，帕西瓦尔并不知道是什么的东西，长得有点像袜子但是形状奇怪并且只有一只，来自于纽特的奶奶。“谢谢您，斯卡曼德太太。不过，这是——”帕西瓦尔先是跟纽特的奶奶道谢，然后拿着不知名的羊毛织物，疑惑地看着纽特。你们英国人都会织毛活吗？  
纽特忽然红了脸，结结巴巴地嘟囔着：“奶奶您这送的都是什么……我我我我扶您去二楼晒太阳——”  
“今年英国这么冷！你知道——”白发苍苍的老太太一边说着一边被纽特强行搀扶出客厅，至于后面他们说了什么帕西瓦尔就没有听清了，老斯卡曼德太太说话声音不大，他只听到纽特不停地应付着年老的女巫：“是是是，我知道——可是……好的好的，您说得对……行行行，我会让他穿的……”  
穿？  
帕西瓦尔一头雾水，他掏出魔杖，把所有礼物都送进他跟纽特的房间，然后开始暗自期待今天晚上在纽特面前打开忒修斯的圣诞节礼物的情景，估计纽特看了之后会想要朝他哥扔三只食尸鬼和五百只狐媚子外加一封吼叫信。

3.  
互相道过晚安的一家人各自回到卧室，帕西瓦尔坐在床铺边缘看着正在换睡衣的纽特说：“所以，你奶奶送给我的是什么东西？”  
纽特后背一僵，梅林他老人家的毛线四角裤！他怎么还记得这件事！纽特慢慢回过头，正在想着如何解释，忽然想到了对策：“那你告诉我忒修斯送给你的圣诞礼物是什么。”  
“我本来就要给你看忒修斯的圣诞礼物啊。”帕西瓦尔笑着从床铺底下抽出那件礼物，包装纸还是只露出一角的样子，“作为交换，你告诉我你奶奶送的是什么东西。是你们英国什么传统的——”  
“屌套（willy warmer）。”纽特鼓起腮帮子说道，“对，挺传统的。”  
“那是……就是，就是，字面意思吗？”帕西瓦尔以为自己听错了，哦，所以奇怪形状的羊毛袜子——那两个圆形的袋子是用来放……  
“就是，穿在——”纽特在自己套着睡裤的胯下比划了一下，“那里的。”  
“不、不扎吗？毛线织的啊……”帕西瓦尔已经不知道该如何评论了，你们英国人这都是什么奇怪的习惯？“不对，你奶奶……怎么知道我的，嗯，尺寸？”  
“她织的是我的尺寸，然后说什么没织太紧有弹性绝对没问题……”纽特索性破罐破摔，但是说到最后声音越来越小。飘着蜡烛的卧室里忽明忽暗，纽特是不是脸红了？帕西瓦尔看不清楚。擅长推敲对方每个用词的安全部部长又发现了问题：“你穿过？”  
“没有。她每过两三年就会织个新的，但是不穿她也不知道啊。”纽特掀开被子躺在床上，然后好像听到了什么，嘟囔了一句：“忒修斯他们……能不能加个隔音咒再开始啊……”帕西瓦尔其实想说，他昨天晚上忘加隔音咒了那估摸着现在忒修斯和娜塔莉那边是正在报复。于是，帕西瓦尔老老实实地给卧室加了一个隔音咒然后打开了忒修斯的圣诞礼物。  
还好他加了隔音咒，不然纽特怒吼梅林他老人家四角裤的声音能传到楼上他父母的卧室去，顺带再把睡在走廊尽头的家养小精灵吵醒。  
“你们英国人都这么有情趣吗？”帕西瓦尔拎着那条几乎盖不住纽特一半屁股的带着黑色蕾丝花边的粉红内裤说道，另一只手拿出配套的，嗯，胸衣，和，半透明的吊带裙，当然是女士的，不过看得出有一些魔法剪裁的痕迹，可能是娜塔莉·斯卡曼德的加工，为了让纽特穿起来更合适。帕西瓦尔想想刚才隐约听到的内容，继续说：“我估计娜塔莉也买了一套。”  
“你到底对英国人有什么误解……”纽特捂着脸，试图把自己埋在厚厚的被子里，他的声音听起来闷闷的。  
“挺多的……比如，你们喜欢穿羊毛袜睡觉，你们每个人都会织毛衣，你们穿，屌套——路易斯啊真不敢相信我今天学了个新词——还有，你们，挺有情趣。”帕西瓦尔掀开被子捏着女式胸衣粉红色的肩带在纽特眼前晃了晃。纽特简直要被那个粉色晃瞎了，“别告诉我你真的想让我穿……”  
“我有这个打算。”  
“我没有。”纽特把自己从床上撑起来，跟帕西瓦尔平视。  
“真的没有？一点都没想过？”帕西瓦尔看出了一丝端倪，他挑起一边眉毛看着纽特，嘴上挂着一个此生最虚伪的笑容，说谎是不好的。  
挣扎了十秒的神奇动物学家绷不住了，他选择放弃：“忒修斯我诅咒你，我诅咒你不到40岁就开始脱发，先从后脑勺开始，最后一根都不剩！”纽特接过粉色的内衣，开始脱掉刚刚换好的格纹睡衣。

4.  
三轮高潮之后，纽特终于摆脱了身上并不舒服的女士内衣，他现在一点都不想动，唯一关心的只有一件事，他说：“还有别的误解吗，关于英国人？”  
“还有，大概就是——你们英国人都这么开放吗？”  
“只有我。”  
“哦。”  
“对你。”  
“懂了。”

END


	14. 【来自void的长评】天使不及你万分美丽

最近忙装修手酸脑瓜仁疼，语言功能失调，描述不出这文的美好感觉全都是我的锅。

 

高一时语文老师问我你以后想做什么。我说希望以后有一天能去撒哈拉沙漠种树。听起来很扯淡很不切合实际，但那真的是那时的我的梦想。老师没有批判我，更没说什么你还小以后出社会就懂了，反而鼓励我将它写下来。我认真地写了，记在周记上，三千多字。那时候写的什么我早就忘了，就记得很开心，被老师念出来更开心，班里的人知道我的与众不同，纷纷投来敬佩的目光（现在回想起来大概是关爱智障的眼神），而数学老师，某个下午突然喊住如狼似虎如饥似渴跑向饭堂的我，带点小羞涩对我说那篇文章写得很不错。文里的两句自创诗还被我以前很佩服现在超级敬重的同班男学霸摘抄下来，化用在后来的班级展示黑板报上（现在来看简直是羞耻play）  
初二时，走在路上肚子突然痛得死去活来，蹲在路边，一步都动不了，还身无分文，一个陌生大叔二话不说给了我十块钱让我搭摩托赶紧回家。长大后，我遇见人求助，差不多和当初我一样的情况，我动了恻隐之心，被骗了十块，我爸骂我傻。可我觉得，如果当初没有那十块，我真的会就这么死掉没人管也说不定。  
大二时，发生一件很毁三观的事，宿舍四个人和一群女人吵架，明明我们是占据有理的一方，然而作为一个社交恐惧外带和平主义者，没几句，我就开始傻逼地哭，眼泪忍不住。对方一连串逼问“你说啊你倒是说啊你说句话啊”，舍友怒了，一个把泪流满面的我抱在怀里不让我看熟人撕破脸皮后的陌生嘴脸（事后她们一句话总结想要知道女人可以有多恐怖，只要真真正正地吵一架，我深以为然），替我挡攻击，时不时冲对面开个嘲讽，另两个直接提枪上唇枪舌战。事后她们吐槽我以后吵架都不带上你了，外强中干战斗力为负的渣渣，连骂人都不会只会哭。我弱弱表示以后一定多加练习不丢组织的脸。

看《纽特·天使·斯卡曼德》，首先想到的竟然是人生这三件事。他们帮助我，但永远不知道这点帮助对我造成多大影响。这些人，在我心中，称呼为天使也不为过。  
同人文离不开西皮的爱恨纠葛，配角们大多为感情发展服务，所以基本找不到主角与配角之间互动如此纯净又绵远的文，不仅Newt有故事，每个配角背后也藏着自己的过去，欢笑、眼泪、落寞一点也不比主人公少，每件事基本都与Gramander无关，显得很多余。但若缺失这部分也失去《天使爱美丽》的精髓，它们犹如方便面的调料般重要且独立，没了便寡淡无味。看到Newt竭尽所能帮助别人，沉迷恋爱也不忘帮房东太太一把，我的心被柔柔地触动，软下半分。  
我很喜欢《天使爱美丽》，古灵精怪的女孩因为一次善意的帮助决定从此参与到别人的生活，别人也顺理成章成为她生命的一部分。乍看没意思但正是这份让人感觉无聊的日常使它备显温暖的一部电影。不喜欢的人撑到一半超级想睡觉，喜欢的人又超级喜欢里面生活的细致。  
温泉写Gramander的AU时，每个文字让我联想到电影的每一帧画面，Newt的小烦恼、踩到巫师袍边角笨拙地跌倒、认真地把咖啡豆装到广口玻璃瓶、愉快地聆听Jacob与他分享面包捏碎的声音，一举一动跃然纸上，我一颗钢铁心都化成绕指柔，都被戳成千疮百孔，恍若天开，对啊，为什么之前没发现呢？！Gramander与这个AU如此契合啊，爆表了啊！  
关于赫奇帕奇有很多，他们也许不会是最优秀、有帮助的朋友，但一定是最热心、最付出的陌生人朋友。你一点也不奇怪看到Newt帮助他身边的人，赫奇帕奇做不出惊天动地的大事，但他们会构成许多平凡得几乎可以忽略但却必不可少的细节。这文里的Newt特别不起眼，开了一间宠物店，平淡地生活。是以这故事也很平淡，用作某种见不得光用途的遗忘魔药、永远播着同一首曲子的八音盒、迟到的假猫头鹰、养鸽子送信的中国巫师，故事的每个人都像Newt一样不起眼，却又因为Newt的参与色彩斑斓，而Newt仍能安然处在故事的中心。  
我特喜欢一点，正是Newt身边的点点滴滴促进他与Graves的邂逅，最后又是他帮助过的人反过来这次推他一把。这么封闭的人，因为爱情勇敢跨出一步，多么美好的一件事。谈到我最喜欢的爱情部分，我的西皮魂在熊熊燃烧【冷静】，谈到Gramander，我整个人突然兴奋的患者.jpg

如果给我一个字来形容这篇文的爱情，那就是酸。  
别误会，不是心酸或酸涩或其他不好的酸，是微笑到嘴角酸。  
我是个很肤浅的人，我喜欢Gramander，所以我喜欢看他们谈恋爱，不会分手最好，轻松简单带点小调皮的恋爱故事可以让我做任何事（你看我都嗷嗷叫写长评了），温泉说雀斑怎么就不能演个傻傻可爱的角色，我含泪说对啊，就连Newt也挺不容易。我最怕Gramander一点就是没完没了的战争，一代倒了还有下一代，搞得撒糖一想到时代背景都无比闹心，这个锅说什么Grindelwald都必须背（  
感谢温泉，你看，脱离战争，Newt也可以轻松愉快，为琐碎事烦恼，和喜欢的朋友打交道，有时间和闲情逸致跟暗恋的人玩你追我赶的游戏，乐此不疲，主动争取，却又谨慎无比，俏皮而可爱的天使。他与Graves你来我往的捉迷藏看得我想笑又忍不住替Graves默哀两秒，毕竟你爱上的是一个鬼马天使啊，哪有那么顺利的事。  
电影里，我最喜欢男主急匆匆地追着爱美丽那一幕画面，文里寥寥几句，精妙地将这段画面绘声绘色写出来。  
「他跑过那把长椅，惊起正聚集在那里的鸽子，纷飞的鸟类阻挡了他的步伐。」  
就像一颗子弹，穿透躯体，我捂着胸口，被这一幕直击心底。我的心都要跟着鸽子飞起来了。  
我一点也不心疼Graves，后来看到他只能通过街边小广告的方式找Newt还想笑。爱情真把人折腾惨了。未来的堂堂安全部部长被耍得团团转，逮人沦落到贴大字报。他们的爱情变成很多的细节，Newt一个人去Graves常去的餐馆解决晚饭，点餐时还担心打破计划会不会惹Graves生气，提前一个小时关店，靠近Graves时间就会变得很慢很慢，Graves痛苦地懊恼为什么两人总是错过，粗暴地往墙上贴小广告时估计在诅咒磨人的小妖精。  
每个男人心里住着一个长不大的小男孩。碰见喜欢的人他忍不住玩弄心起，Newt的逗弄看似一时兴起，带点小恶劣，但是啊，恶作剧成功地吸引到Graves的注意，他何其开心又得意。  
Graves也并非全无对策。  
「“老板。”帕西瓦尔见对方没反应，就又说了一遍，他拉长了语气，“你，记账啊。”」  
然后Newt不负众望地怂了。  
我哈哈哈哈哈哈哈半天都不知道该心疼谁。  
Newt误解Graves，应了那句不是不报时辰未到，不过那又有什么关系呢，Newt的勇气源自爱，而勇气又给他带来爱。古灵精怪的天使某天遇见一个人，他那么好那么令人怦然心动，天使想去他的世界看看，可是又充满顾虑与犹疑。  
「不，他才不会因为老人威胁要炖了他的猫头鹰才会鼓起勇气去找帕西瓦尔，他是，真的喜欢对方啊。」  
所以去吧，管他的，打开门，你爱的人就在眼前。  
看到结局很惆怅。啊，文没了。我又翻看几次，啊，文又没了。我打开笔记本开始敲说好的长评，啊，真结局了。真的，恨不得用台灯或炒饭或其他深夜的东西逼我的脑子给他们脑补千万个未来。  
Newt与Graves，他们简直是天生一对啊，我要大哭，我要尖叫，我要打滚，还有谁比他们更适合彼此吗？！我爱傻白甜！！！！！它们使我兴奋使我闭眼旋转跳跃使我操蛋的人生充满快乐！！！！！我爱它们有什么不对嘛！！！  
赞美太太。我真是太喜欢你了，除了赞美我想不出任何词，千般万般，怎么都说不出这篇文触动我的所有所有，写手的脑子都被THE END啃了。

之前在微博看到很火的一段话，大概意思是同人文就是将喜欢的人身上最美好最耀眼的东西抹去，把他变成一个平平无奇的人。我含泪对基友说这年头我们傻白甜党容易吗，想好好写个谈恋爱都要被人怼。作为写手，常年撒糖的写手，我深知傻白甜党派之艰难，想出彩很难，真的很难。甜文不像悲剧那般给人冲击，没什么波折的恋爱未免让人物落个平平无奇的指摘。

但你没有。恋爱种种心思恰到好处。  
你笔下的Gramander，有天使，有赤子之心，有世间所有平凡的美好。

他们无需随波逐流，与众不同，只需热诚善良独自精彩。  
终有一天，他们会与天使相遇，而天使不及你万分美丽。  
不及你赐予他们万分之一美丽。

 

p.s.追更新时发生一点有趣的小插曲，温泉问我是不是北方人，因为用词“喜欢得紧”“合着”这些北方话，她写文时打了“合着”后来想想又改成“原来”。我那时啃着流沙包，陷入背叛南方的深深惭愧，又庆幸自己没把粤语带到文里，后来看到温泉更新出现“儿”字不免笑了。所以，各位写手，语句措辞真的很容易出卖你wwwww


	15. 出本时的胡言乱语——Freetalk

《天使爱美丽》是我很喜欢的一个电影，前前后后看了不下三十遍，一直希望能写/画一个这样的AU故事但是一直没有萌上合适的cp。没什么感情经历于是写不出大气磅礴的爱情，点点滴滴的美好是我最擅长的，也许是身为工科生所以拥有着跟别人不一样的关注点，不会写什么大道理，只知道自己不能后悔。  
终有一天我会释怀然后带着那些或好或坏的记忆重新上路。  
也许有一天我会遇到属于我的爱美丽，如果没有，那么我就成为她。愿你们也是这样。

温泉猪  
2017.06.30


End file.
